Love in Dauntless
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What if the war never happened? I know there are a lot, this is my take on what would have happened if there was no war. Al is dead, no one else that died in the books are though. Fourtris,Chrill,Uri/Mar,Sheke. Rated T for minor swearing and possible lemons!Truth or dare games included!Parties!Maybe some babies! Who knows?Read to find out!Review! I don't own Divergent.
1. After parties

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 1: After parties

I'm first. I can't believe it. I ranked first in initiation, over everyone. Me. Will's arms wrap around me in a bear hug and I look at the rest of the list.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

I smile, my friends get to stay. But then I realise Peter is staying and I am so gutted that I honestly want to break something.

Christina also hugs me and squeals right in my ear, she is so loud I think it may have burst my ear drum. Uriah comes up to me and embraces me the way a brother would, he is my new brother, and he is one of my best friends. I congratulate him on getting second. Marlene also hugs me and congratulates me on getting first. Lynn just congratulates me because that's just what Lynn does, she doesn't really hug people. I see Peter staring at me from across the room with a menacing look on his face before he leaves the room. Drew and Molly didn't make it so he no longer has any friends.

Then Tobias, or Four to the others, comes up to me with a smile on his face. I smile back at him. "You think giving you a hug would give too much away?" He asks me, and I just smile at him even more.

"You know, I really don't care." I say before standing on my tip toes and pressing my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. After a few minutes we break apart, smiling. I look around to find Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Zeke, everyone staring at us with open mouths. "You know, you might want to close your mouths, unless you want to catch flies." I tell them and they all shut their mouths but look at us with wide eyes.

"PARTY AT MINE IN TWO HOURS!" Zeke yells and everyone starts yelling with joy. Christina comes over to me and grabs my arm and starts dragging me away.

"Christina, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"Well, you have some explaining to do and I have to get you ready for the party." Christina says. I look at Tobias with a scared face and he just smiles but I can't do anything before I am dragged out of the dining hall and back to the dorms, waiting for the torture that is about to come.

After an hour Christina has finished with torturing me, she has done my hair and makeup and had dressed me in black leggings that have black jeans over them, On the top I am wearing a dark red vest with a dark grey top that hangs off my shoulders with a black leather jacket. On my feet I wear some black slide on pumps. Also she has picked me out some black, rather sexy looking, lingerie. I asked her why I'm wearing so many things and she said we may be playing truth or dare, I have no idea what that is. She has curled my hair so it hangs over my shoulders in loose blonde curls and my make-up is done naturally. I actually look all right. It takes half an hour for her to get ready and she is wearing clothes that aren't much different from mine.

When she is done she sits on my bed with me and looks at me in the eyes. "So, tell me, what's going on between you and Four?" She asks me seriously.

"Well, we're dating." I say.

"I want details." She says, clearly exasperated.

"Fine, well, we started dating during stage two of initiation. We had our first kiss on the rocks in the chasm. He showed me his tattoo. He took me through his fear landscape. We've kissed, a lot. That's all we've done so far." I say.

"He took you through his fear landscape. What's he scared of?" She asks,

"Rainbows, unicorns, marshmallows and cotton wool." I say.

"Seriously?" She asks.

"No. I'm not telling you what he's scared of." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" She asks.

"Because we didn't want anyone to think that my rank was because of my relationship with him. Which it isn't." I say.

"Understandable." She agrees.

"What about you and Will? What have you two been up to?" I ask her.

"Well, we had sex…" I cut her off.

"You did what?" I ask her.

"We had sex." She says.

"Seriously? When? Where? How many times? Did you use protection?" I ask.

"We had our first time a week ago, in a closet; we've done it twice, in the same closet. And we didn't use protection." She says.

"Are you serious? You could get pregnant." I yell.

"I'm joking. We did use protection. I'm not ready for a little him or me running around. And neither is he." She says and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Look, we have ten minutes until the party, we better go." She says and I nod before standing up and we both leave the dorms.

When we arrive at Zeke's place I can already smell the alcohol and hear the rather loud music. Instead of knocking we just head on in and Zeke walks up to us, already slightly tipsy. "Hello ladies. You looking good tonight. Have a drink and enjoy the party." Zeke says before passing us each a cup that has some sort of alcohol in it.

"I can see Will. I'll see you later." Christina says before running off in the direction of Will. I continue to look at the weird looking and smelling drink in the cup that Zeke gave me.

"It's larger." A familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Tobias and I smile at him, he smiles back at me. "Try it, if you don't like it you don't have to drink any more, there is probably some soda or water in the fridge." He says and I try the strange drink. I can feel it burning down my throat and I instantly decide I don't like it.

"No, not for me." I say before putting the cup on a coffee table in the corner of the room. Tobias comes with me. "I think I might just stick to the soda." I tell him and he leads me to the kitchen where he gets a soda for me from the large fridge. "Thanks." I say as I open the drink and take a gulp.

"No problem." He says. "Do you want to dance, or just sit down?" He asks me.

"I don't know how to dance." I tell him.

"Well, when you're at a party, dancing is just usually jumping up and down. But we can sit down if you'd rather." Tobias says.

"Let's just sit down." I say and he nods before taking my hand in his and leading me to a free sofa. He sits down and pats his lap, asking me silently to sit down in his lap. I nod and sit down on his legs so that my feet are on the sofa and my side is against his chest. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Tris. I mean, you look beautiful all of the time, I just thought I would tell you." Tobias says and I blush.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." I tell him and look at his face to see that he is blushing as well. I giggle and pull him in for a passionate kiss. After that we just sit there and watch people get drunk and dance, making a fool of themselves. We talk and kiss occasionally but we are mainly in silence.

After two hours Zeke turns off the music and pics up the microphone. "EVERYBODY WHO I DON'T MENTION NOW HAS TO GET OUT. IF YOU AREN'T FOUR, URIAH, TRIS, MARLENE, CHRISTINA, SHAUNA, WILL, LYNN OR LAUREN WILL YOU PLEASE DEPART FROM THE APARTMENT. THANK YOU!" Zeke yells into the mic and everyone that he didn't mention gets out of the apartment, some tripping over their own feet, others being carried by someone not as drunk as them. To be honest it takes about five minutes for them all to leave.

When everyone who isn't supposed to be here is gone the rest of us sit in a circle in the centre of the room. I am sitting in the middle of Tobias and Christina. "Right, does everyone know what Truth or Dare is?" Zeke asks.

"I don't." I say and everyone except from Tobias looks at me strangely. "I come from Abnegation, and they don't play games." I tell them and they all nod.

"Okay, basically someone gets asked truth or dare and if they pick truth they have to answer a question truthfully and if they pick dare they have to do a dare. If you don't want to do a truth or a dare then you have to take of an article of clothing but shoes and socks do not count. Understand?" Zeke explains and I nod. "Good. Now I'm going first because it is my apartment. Uriah, my dear brother, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"DARE!" Uriah yells. And the game begins…

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. The Truth or Dare game will be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Games and Questions

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 2: Games and Questions

"DARE!" Uriah yells. And the game begins…

"Okay, brother of mine, I dare you to go to the centre of the pit, dressed in a pink ballerina costume and dance to jump on it." Zeke says.

"I accept this dare." Uriah says before standing up and leaving the room, a few minutes later he comes back in the room dressed in a pink ballerina costume and we all laugh at how ridiculous he looks. We them follow him out of the room and to the pit. We stand at the outside, against the wall, and Uriah walks to the centre and stands there, waiting for the music. Zeke puts the music on and it blares through the pit. Uriah starts dancing and he looks crazy, we all laugh at him. But it gets better when a little girl, around the age of eight, walks up to him.

"Stop being silly!" She yells before punching him in the face, it must have been a good punch because he falls to the floor with his hand cupping his cheek. We laugh harder before running back to the apartment. It isn't long before Uriah joins us but he goes back to Zeke's room to get changed. After a few minutes he is sitting back in the circle again, still cupping his face where the girl punched him. He looks around the circle and his eyes land on me.

"Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." Uriah says.

"What's seven minutes in heaven?" I ask and yet again, the all, but Tobias, look at me like I'm crazy. "Abnegation, remember?" I ask.

"Basically you and Four have to go into a room, or a cupboard, whatever and make out for seven minutes." Zeke tells me. I nod and stand up, holding my hand out for Tobias and he takes it, stands up and we walk, hand in hand, to Zeke's room. "DON'T MESS MY BED UP TOO MUCH!" Zeke yells as we shut the door behind us.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Tobias tells me, but I just wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and it isn't long before things get more heated. But it all ends too soon when Zeke barges in on us.

"Time's up lovebirds." He says before leaving the room. Tobias and I leave the room after him, hand in hand.

We sit back in the circle and I look around the circle for my victim. "Christina, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to run around in the pit screaming 'I'm afraid of moths.'" I say and she looks at me angrily.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone." She wines before taking off her jacket.

"Wait, you're afraid of moths?" Marlene asks. Christina nods, looking at the floor and we laugh.

"It's not funny. I'm getting pay back for that Tris." She says, looking at me with evil eyes, I just shrug. "Anyway, Marlene, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Truth." Marlene answers.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Uriah, you are not going to bring back Pansycake." Lynn tells him.

"What's Pansycake?" I ask.

"It's an old Dauntless saying, it's basically meant to be a huge insult but no one uses it anymore, except Uriah, and sometimes Zeke." Tobias tells me.

"Okay, Marlene, who do you fancy?" Christina asks Marlene. Marlene mumbles her answer so quietly that we can't hear her. "I'm sorry, what?" Christina asks.

"Uriah." Marlene says as she blushes a deep red. Uriah also blushes. "Anyway, Four, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to tell us your real name." Marlene says and I know that he won't tell him. He takes of his jacket.

"Will, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Truth. And Uriah, if you say Pansycake I will punch you." Will answers.

"What are your fears?" Tobias asks Will, who just takes his top off, he wasn't wearing a jacket or anything.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare." Shauna replies.

"I dare you to give Zeke a hickey." Will says and Shauna nods before straddling Zeke and she starts kissing and sucking on his neck. It isn't long before she has put a hickey on his neck and has sat back in the circle.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to ask Marlene out." Shauna dares.

"Marlene, would you, uh, maybe, like to go out with me sometime?" Uriah asks and Marlene jumps up and runs over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She nods vigorously before kissing him and soon it turns out to be a full on make out session between the two of them.

"Get a room!" Zeke yells and they stop making out, Marlene sits back in her seat.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare." Tobias answers.

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap." Uriah asks. Tobias looks at me as if to ask for confirmation. I nod and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap so that my side is against his chest, I rest my head on his shoulder.

"This game is getting boring. Can we play something else?" Christina says.

"We could play never have I ever." Zeke suggests.

"Or bed, wed or dead." Shauna suggests.

"How about bed, wed or dead, followed by never have I ever?" Uriah asks and everyone one nods.

"What are those games?" I ask and I think everyone has kind have gotten used to me not knowing what any of the games are as they don't look at me strangely this time.

"Bed, wed or dead is when you are given the names of three people and you have to say which one you would sleep with, which one you would marry and which one you would kill. Never have I ever is when someone says never have I ever something and if you have done the thing they said they haven't done then you take a shot." Zeke explains and I nod, showing that I understand what to do. "I'll start, Uriah, bed, wed or dead, Tris, Christina or Marlene." Zeke says.

"Bed Tris, marry Marlene and kill Christina, no offense Christina." Uriah answers and I can feel Tobias tense underneath me.

"None taken." Christina says.

"Tris, bed, wed or dead, Four, Will and Eric." Uriah says.

"Bed Will, marry Four and kill Eric." I say. "Christina, bed, wed or dead Four, Will and Zeke."

"Bed Zeke, wed Will and kill Four." Christina answers. "Four, bed, wed or dead Tris, me and Shauna."

"Bed Shauna, kill you and marry Tris." Four says and I look at him with a smile on my face, he is smiling too.

"Does that mean you two are going to get married? I mean you've both said you'd marry each other." Will says.

"I only just finished initiation and you want us to get married, now?" I ask and they all nod.

"You're so cute together though." Christina says.

"That doesn't mean we have to get married right away." Tobias says. I yawn. "Tris is tired, I'll take her home, and we can continue the game another time." Tobias says before picking me up, bridal style and carrying me to the door of the apartment.

"Use protection!" Christina yells but we have already left the apartment before we can retort.

After a few minutes we arrive at Tobias' apartment and he puts me down so I am standing on my feet before taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He opens the door and I walk in, him following me, he shuts the door behind us and puts the keys in a bowl on a table next to the door. I sit on the couch and he sits next to me. "I'm not really tired you know, I just wanted to get out of there and spend some time with you." I say.

"I know, I just took you out because I wanted to spend some time with you as well. Have you decided what job you want to do, you have to pick tomorrow?" He asks me.

"I was thinking maybe training the transfers with you and a tattoo artist with Tori." I answer.

"Sounds great. So, I was wandering, as you also get your apartment tomorrow, whether you wanted to move in with me. I mean, you don't have to, but I was just thinking…" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I would love to move in with you." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Great. So, you want to get married?" He asked.

"I do, just not now, I mean we barely know each other, we have only just met, and I have only just finished initiation. I think we should get to know each other some more first. Maybe in a year or two we could get married. Just not now, I'm only sixteen." I say.

"I agree." He says. "So, let's get to work on getting to know each other more. We could ask each other questions." He suggests.

"Sure. You go first." I say.

"Okay. What are your favourite foods?" He asks me.

"Dauntless cake and hamburgers." I answer.

"Same." He says.

"What is your favourite drink?" I ask.

"Coke." He answers.

"Same." I say.

"What is your favourite colour?" He asks me.

"Black or grey." I say.

"Same." He says. "We have a lot in common." He says. I nod.

"This one's a bit tricky. Do you ever want to have kids?" I ask him and I expect him to be mad, or something, but he just smiles.

"I do, but I will always have that underlying worry about turning into my father." He answers.

"You won't turn into your father." I tell him.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because you're nothing like that man. You can love, he can't that's why he did what he did to you. You are going to be nothing like that man. I promise. Also, you'll have me." I tell him.

"And I'm glad. I think I might be in love with you Tris." He says.

"I think I might be in love with you too, Tobias." I say. Then we kiss. "So, how many kids do you want?" I ask him when we finally pull apart.

"However many you want." He answers.

"How about three or four?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says with a smile on his face. "When do you want to start?" He asks.

"Well, first I have to get over my fear, then maybe we should get married, so in a year or two. Depending on when we get married." I answer.

"I'm thinking the same thing." He says.

"Great." I say before yawning. Now I really am tired.

"Let's get you to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow. I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed." He says.

"No, sleep in the bed with me. If I want to get over my fear I have to do this. I have to let you sleep in the same bed as me. Also I'm pretty sure I'm moving in with you and if I am then I can't have you sleep on the couch all the time until I get over my fear." I tell him.

"Okay." He says before picking me up, bridal style and carrying me over to the bed. We both lie down and cover up in the blanket, we are facing each other. "Goodnight Tris." He says.

"Goodnight Tobias." I say. He kisses me before wrapping his arms around me and we both drift off to sleep.

**Hey guys, thank you for those reviews and to everyone that has read it so far. I hope you like this chapter, the next chapter is going to be about them choosing their jobs, Christina and Tris go shopping and also maybe some more games. Please review, I want to know what you guys think. If you have any questions you can ask them in your review or you can PM me. If you want something to happen then put it in your review or PM me and I will think about adding it in. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Jobs, Shopping and Games

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 3: Jobs, Shopping and Games

I wake up the next morning to find Tobias watching me with a huge smile on his face. "Have you been watching me sleep?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He answers, still smiling.

"Stalker much." I say before he leans in and kisses me passionately.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says and I blush.

"Good morning, handsome." I say and that is his turn to blush.

"We gotta get out of bed; you have an hour until you have to pick your jobs." He tells me and I groan. I don't want to get out of bed. "Come on, I'll go get us some breakfast whilst you get ready." He says before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to change. He comes out a few minutes later dressed in a dark grey t-shirt that shows his defined muscles, not that I'm complaining. He is also wearing some jeans and some trainers. "I'll see you soon, beautiful. Christina brought a bag of clothes over for you; it's already in the bathroom for you." He says before pecking my lips with his and leaving the apartment.

I take the bang of the door closing behind him as my cue to get out of bed and get ready. So I do. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to find a duffel bag on the counter; I open it to find some high-waited black shorts that only just covers my ass. There is also a dark red vest and some black lacy lingerie. I don't know what it is with Christina and these sorts of clothes but I can't walk around in Tobias' stuff, it won't fit me. So I have a quick shower, I brush my teeth and I get dressed in the stuff Christina brought for me. I then put my still damp hair into a side braid and put on some eye liner and mascara that Christina also left for me. I then walk back out of the bathroom and find Tobias sitting on the bed holding two chocolate chip muffins in his hand. He smiles when he sees me and I smile at him too. "You look beautiful Tris." He says.

"Thank you." I say before putting on my black leather jacket from last night, sliding on my pumps and grabbing one of the muffins from his hand. I sit on the bed and take a bite from the top of the muffin.

After five minutes we have both finished our muffins and are walking, hand in hand, down to the pit where we have to pick our jobs.

When we get to the pit I soon find Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn standing by the board that has the list of jobs on it. They are looking at the board so they all have their backs towards me and Tobias. I look at Tobias and can see he has the same idea as I do. We walk up to them and stand behind them. They haven't noticed us yet. "BOO!" Tobias and I shout and they all jump and turn around to face us, breathing heavily. Tobias and I laugh.

"Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me!" Christina wines.

"I'm sorry Christina. So, what jobs are you guys picking?" I ask them

"I'm thinking about clothes designing and training Dauntless borns." Christina says.

"I'm thinking control room." Will says.

"I want to be a Dauntless leader in training and train the Dauntless borns." Uriah says.

"I want to be a nurse." Marlene says.

"And I want to be a police woman." Lynn says.

"What about you?" Uriah asks me.

"I want to work in the tattoo parlour and train the transfers." I tell them.

"Cool." Christina says. I nod in response. Eric then appears on the small platform that is in front of the board that lists the jobs.

"Congratulations on making it into Dauntless. Today you are picking jobs and getting your apartments. You will be picking your jobs in the order you got ranked, the bottom two ranked people will be fence guards so you don't get to pick, you just get an apartment. Tris, as you ranked first you get to pick first." Eric says, looking at me.

"I want to work in the tattoo parlour with Tori and train the transfers with Four." I tell him.

"Are you sure? You can be a leader or something higher up." He says.

"I'm sure." I tell him and he writes it down.

"Fair enough. Uriah, what do you want?" Eric asks.

"I want to be a Dauntless leader in training and I want to train the Dauntless borns." Uriah says and Eric writes it down.

"Lynn, your turn." Eric says. And that's how it goes, Eric asks us what we want and we tell him, then he writes it down. My friends end up getting the jobs they wanted and Peter gets to fight for entertainment. When Eric with the jobs he moves onto the apartments he gives us all a key, I told Christina I was moving in with Tobias, or Four to her, but she said I should keep my apartment for storage, so that's what we're doing. Keeping it for storage. And when I say storage I mean a second wardrobe for Christina, but she also wants it for her clothes designing so I let her have it, I gave her the key. It turns out that her and Will are going to be living together, they both asked for the same apartment and Eric allowed them to share an apartment.

After Eric had finished with the apartments he left and now Christina and Marlene are dragging me round the shops. Apparently I need a lot of new clothes, and they have to get things for their apartments. Now I currently have about ten new vests, ten t-shirts, five tops that hang off your shoulders, five pairs of jeans, five pairs of leggings, three pairs of shorts, two dresses, two skirts, five pairs of shoes, a lot of makeup and we have only been in three shops. Now we stand outside the lingerie store and I look at Christina and Marlene angrily. "No, there is no way I am going in there." I tell them.

"Fine, tell us your size and we'll get things for you." Marlene says. Believe it or not, throughout initiation I have actually filled out a bit more, I also have a some more curves.

"Fine. I'm a thirty six C." I tell them. They nod and walk into the store, I sit on a bench, waiting, outside the store, with my god knows how many bags.

After twenty minutes or so they both come out of the store with five bags each. They both give me three of their bags. "Why do I need so much stuff?" I ask.

"Because you do. And Four is going to love them." Christina tells me.

"Fine. I'm going home now, I'll see you at Zeke's place tonight." I tell them and they nod and I struggle picking up my bags and leave them.

After ten minutes of struggling I arrive back at mine and Tobias' apartment and knock on the door, he doesn't have work today and he said he was going to wait for me at the apartment. He opens the door and his mouth opens when he sees the amount of bags I've got. "What did you do, buy the whole store?" He asks me.

"Nope, but I could do with some help." I tell him and he takes most of the bags and helps me carry them to the bedroom where we put them on the bed.

"Do you want me to help you put them away?" He asks me.

"No, I'm fine. I could do with some lunch though, I'm starving." I tell him.

"Okay. What do you want?" He asks me.

"Some pizza and some Dauntless cake please." I say.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. See you soon beautiful." He says before kissing the top of my head and leaving the apartment. Truth be told I didn't want him to see the lingerie, though I am hungry.

After twenty minutes I have finally finished putting away my new clothes, the shoes are next to Tobias' against the wall. I sit on the bed and wait for Tobias to bring home the lunch because putting away the clothes has made me hungrier.

After a couple of minutes I hear the door open and Tobias enters carrying two trays of food. I walk over to the small dining table in the living room and I sit in one of the wooden chairs. Tobias puts a tray of food on the table in front of me and I start to eat my pizza. Tobias sits next to me and eats his. "So what did you get when you went shopping?" He asks me.

"Clothes and some shoes." I answer.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Maybe some lingerie but I didn't pick them out, Christina and Marlene did whilst I waited outside the shop." I tell him.

"So, you start work next week, are you excited?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous at the same time." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"What if I'm not good at it? Or I mess up?" I ask.

"You'll be fine, Tris. I promise." Tobias tells me, and I love the way he always knows what to say. I love him.

"What time do we have to be at Zeke's by?" I ask him.

"Seven thirty." He answers. I nod and we finish our meal in a comfortable silence.

At seven twenty we start heading to Zeke's apartment, hand in hand. Tobias and I just spent the afternoon talking and kissing and cuddling. We arrive at the apartment right on time and we don't knock, we just enter to find everyone else in our gang sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. There are also a lot of shots in the centre of the circle. Tobias and I sit down so that I am in between him and Will. "Right people, now we are going to play never have I ever. I shall start since this is my apartment. Never have I ever pissed my pants whilst doing a dare." Zeke says and Uriah takes a shot.

"Never have I ever asked Eric to marry me." Uriah says and Zeke takes a shot. We all look at him, shocked.

"It was a dare." Zeke explains.

"Never have I ever spiked someone's drink." Marlene says. Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and Lauren take a shot.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo whilst drunk." Tobias says and Zeke and Uriah take a shot. All of these shots shouldn't be good for them.

"Never have I ever had sex." I say and Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Lauren, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will take a shot. So everyone except Tobias and I have had sex.

"You two have never had sex, ever?" Zeke asks and Tobias and I shake our heads.

"Anyway, never have I ever done drugs." Will says and Zeke and Uriah take a shot.

"It was only once and it was months ago." Zeke says.

"We haven't had any since then and we aren't planning on it anymore, it was a dare." Uriah explains.

"Never have I ever been afraid of intimacy." Christina says and I glare at her, she just smiles at me. I, hesitantly, take a shot and I can feel the liquid burning down my throat. Everyone, except Tobias, looks at me shocked.

"What do you guys expect? I grew up in Abnegation where they're not allowed to show public affection, they're not even supposed to hold hands. I've never really seen anyone very intimate before, let alone been intimate before. This is all new to me." I tell them and they nod their heads in understanding.

"Never have I ever stolen one of Uri's packs of pop tarts." Lynn says and Zeke and Marlene take a shot and Uriah looks like he's about to cry.

"You stole my pop tarts, how dare you steal my pop tarts." Uriah says.

"Uriah loves his pop tarts, he has hidden stashes all through the compound and if anyone steals them he goes crazy. Or if you threaten to steal them, he goes crazy and goes to protect them from you. It's actually pretty funny." Tobias explains to me and I nod in understanding.

The game continues for hours and at ten Tobias and I head home, hand in hand. Both of us exhausted. I change into one of his old t-shirts that I have decided to wear to bed. I change in the bathroom because of the whole afraid of intimacy thing. I brush my hair and brush my teeth before walking back in the room to find Tobias lying shirtless in the bed, looking at the ceiling and I crawl into bed next to him, resting my head on his chest, he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight Tris." He says.

"Goodnight Tobias." I say back before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, two updates in one day, I thought I'd treat you. Please review. I want to know whether you would like me to skip to initiation or whether you want me to wait to do the initiation and do about her first day of work and other things. It doesn't matter what you want me to do, I have ideas for both of them. So please tell me what you want me to do, if you want anything else in here as well, tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. New jobs and a talk

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 4: New jobs and a talk

I wake up in the morning to find Tobias still sleeping next to me. He looks younger when he sleeps. He looks eighteen. His age. I smile at him and the arm he has securely round my waist. I look at the clock on the bedside table that reads '7:05' and try to move his arm from my waist without waking him. Obviously I fail. "Ugh. Tris. Go back to sleep." He groans.

"Tobias, we have to wake up now. Its five past seven and it's my first day at work. Also, you have to go back to work in the control room today." I tell him.

"Fine. I'll get ready and go and get us some breakfast." He says gruffly before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Living with Tobias has been great, he gets us breakfast in the mornings and we spent the week talking about random things and hanging out with our friends. I love life as a Dauntless. Though we haven't gotten over my fear yet, I hope to soon. I don't want to be scared of something couples do all the time.

I am distracted by my thoughts by the bathroom door opening; I look to find Tobias coming out of the bathroom dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans. He puts some sneakers and a black jacket on before coming up to me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you in a bit my love." He says before leaving the apartment.

I get out of bed and grab some black jeans and a dark grey vest out of my drawer, as well as some black lingerie. I then walk into the bathroom and close and lock the door behind me. Once I am undressed I shower, moisturise, dry and straighten my hair, get dressed and pull my hair into a high ponytail with the shorter bits framing the sides of my face. I then apply some foundation, eyeliner and mascara, as well as a bit of dark eye shadow for effect. Christina taught me how to do all of this. I then walk out of the bathroom to find Tobias sitting on the bed holding two double chocolate muffins in his hands. I slide on my boots and put on my black leather jacket before sitting on the bed and taking one of the muffins. I take and bite and we sit there and eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

When we are done eating breakfast he pulls me in for a kiss and I oblige and kiss him back. "You look beautiful Tris." He says.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I tell him.

"Thank you." He says before kissing me again.

"Come on, we have to go to work." I say.

"Okay, I shall walk you to work as I start later." He says before standing up, taking my hand in his and leading me out of the apartment.

It takes us ten minutes to get to the tattoo parlour and I can see that Tori has already opened up. Tobias kisses me one last time before saying "Good luck." And he leaves me. I walk into the parlour to find Tori sitting behind the counter and a man setting up equipment.

"Hey Tris! So, you are our new employee I'm guessing." Tori says.

"Yep. That's me." I say.

"Cool. So, as you know, you won't be able to do any proper tattoos on people yet, you have to practise first. So, if you'd like to come out back with me so I can get you to work. That's bud by the way, he is co-manager." Tori says before leading me into the back of the parlour. Bud waves at me as we go and I wave back at him. He seems like a nice person.

When we are in the back Tori shows me all of the tools and what each of them do and how they work. She then gets the full body human shaped dummy to practise on and gets me some simple designs to try out before leaving me alone so she can get to work. I practise on the dummy all morning, doing simple designs.

Ten minutes before lunch Tori comes in to see how I'm doing. I have managed to do five of the ten designs she has told me to work on. She examines them and sees how I have done. "These are good. If you keep working like this then you will be able to start working on actual people by next week." She says. "You're free to go to lunch." She says before walking back out to the front of the shop. I stand up and leave the parlour, heading in the direction of the lunch hall.

When I enter the lunch hall I straight away see Christina, Will, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene sitting at our usual table. Lynn and Lauren don't sit with us, they sit with other people. They just hang around with us sometimes. I go and sit in the seat in between Christina and Tobias and when I do Tobias kisses my cheek. "Hey." I say.

"Hey. How was your first day at work?" Tobias asks me.

"It was all right. I just sat in the back room, practising on a dummy. Though she did say I could start on people next week. Maybe you could be my first customer." I say.

"I shall be your first customer." Tobias says. "I'll even draw out a design for you." He says.

"Okay." I say, smiling, before I grab a slice of pizza from the plate in the middle of the table and start eating.

"So, Tris, we need to talk later, so could you meet me at my place of work at seven, please?" Christina asks me.

"Sure." I answer.

"Great." She says before she starts eating again.

After lunch we all go back to work. I walk with Christina as her place of work isn't far from the tattoo parlour. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"You'll have to find out later." She says quickly before turning to walk into her work place.

"Fine then." I say to no one before walking to the parlour.

After practising doing yet more simple designs, I have now completed the ten Tori asked me to do, and I am now heading to meet Christina outside of her work place, the clothes designer workshop.

When I get there I find Christina, her bag hanging on her shoulder, leaning against the wall of the workshop, staring into space. I walk up to her and tap her on her shoulder. She jumps and looks at me. "Hey, you all right?" I ask her.

"Not really. Could you go to the dining hall and get me a burger and some cake and meet me at the apartment you gave me, please?" She asks me, she looks upset.

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute." I tell her and she nods before walking off. I watch her go for a little bit, until she is out of sight, before walking to the dining hall. When I'm there I find everyone, but Christina, sitting at our usual table eating and chatting away. I walk up to them and grab a tray which I put two burgers and two slices of cake on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tobias asks me.

"Christina needs to talk to me and asked me to get the food. I don't know when I'll be back to ours so if I'm back late you can go to bed without me. Love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He says. I lean down and kiss him before taking the tray of food and leaving the hall.

When I get to the apartment that I gave Christina the door is unlocked so I walk in to find Christina crying on the sofa. I shut the door and put the tray on the coffee table before sitting next to her. I embrace her and she leans into me. "Hey, what's the matter?" I ask her. In response she gives me her bag.

"Look in it." She says. I open her bag and find her purse and her spare makeup, but I also find a piece of paper. I take it out of the bag and look at it. It's an ultrasound picture and in it I see a small grey, baby shaped, blob. She's pregnant. Christina's pregnant. I look at her shocked.

"How far along are you?" I ask her.

"Six weeks." She says. "I found out this morning but I've been thinking it for a couple weeks." She says, crying.

"It is Will's, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm scared. I don't know how to be a mum. How is Will going to react when he finds out?" She says.

"Hey, you're going to be fine. You'll be an amazing mum, trust me. You'll be the coolest mum ever. And Will is going to be fine with it. I promise. Also, you have me and the rest of the gang here to support you. Everything is going to be fine." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Thank you Tris. You're the best." She says.

"No problem. You'd be doing the same if I was in your situation." I say.

"So, have you and Four done it yet?" She asks me.

"No, but I want to soon. Also, we've been talking about the future." I tell her.

"Oh, what about?" She asks me, she seems to have cheered up a bit now.

"Well, we talked about marriage and kids. We said that we'd consider getting married in a year or two, and then have kids after that. We also decided we'd have about three or four kids." I tell her.

"That's great. But please make it in a year so that my baby can have someone around the same age to grow up with." She pleads.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"Cool. Also, Tris, could you be there with me, when I give birth, Will is going to be there as well, obviously." Christina asks.

"Of course I will be. Does anyone else know?" I ask her.

"Marlene, she did the ultrasound, I said I didn't care if she didn't have any experience so they taught her how to use the machine and she did it for me. I then begged them to give her training to be a midwife so she can deliver my baby as I don't know or trust anyone else, so they are giving her training and she is my midwife." Christina explains.

"Well, she can be my midwife too whenever I get pregnant." I say. "When are you going to tell Will?" I ask her.

"Tomorrow, I'm too exhausted to tell him now." She says.

"Okay, how about everyone else?" I ask.

"You can tell Four, everyone else we will probably tell tomorrow. Can we eat now, I'm hungry." She says.

"Sure." I say and we both eat and talk for hours.

At eleven she asks me to walk her home, so I do, and after dropping her off I take the five minute walk back to Tobias' and I's apartment. He gave me a key so I unlock the door and open it to find Toby, my new nickname for him, though he hates it, sitting on the sofa, reading a book. I shut the door and sit next to him on the sofa, curling into his side. He puts the book down and kisses my head. "Hey." He says.

"Hey. I never knew you read books." I reply.

"Well, you learn something new every day. What did you and Chris talk about?" He asks me.

"Christina's pregnant." I tell him and he looks shocked.

"How far along is she?" He asks.

"Six weeks." I tell him.

"So, she was pregnant during the end of initiation. Is it Will's?" He asks.

"Yes, it's Will's." I tell him.

"Good. Though, she has been drinking alcohol. Not much of it, but you're not supposed to drink when you're pregnant." He says.

"Oh, no, she told me she drank things that looked like alcohol so no one would get suspicious. Though I wondered why she never looked drunk at those few parties since the end of initiation." I say.

"Yeah. Has she told Will yet?" He asks.

"No, she's telling him and everyone else tomorrow." I say before yawning.

"Let's go to bed, it's been a long day." He says. So we do, we go to bed and sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I decided I was going to do about their first day of work and work up to initiation. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review! I want to know what you think!**


	5. Tattoos, Meetings and Fears

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 5: Tattoos, Meetings and Fears

It has been a week since Christina told, well showed, me she was pregnant. In that week she has told everyone in the gang and everyone is being really supportive and kind and we are all excited, especially Will, despite his young age he is still looking forward to being a dad. Also in that week Eric was kicked out of Dauntless and is no longer leader, making him factionless, because he was caught trying to help Jeanine Matthew's take down Abnegation and was going to put everyone in Dauntless under a simulation to help them fight and kill innocent Abnegation. Jeanine has also been kicked out of Erudite and is no longer leader. Uriah is now the next leader of Dauntless, along with Max and the others. And Cara, Will's sister, is now leading Erudite.

I still haven't gotten over my fear of intimacy, which is annoying, I want him. I want Tobias. So bad. But I just can't get over the fear.

Today is the day I get to start tattooing on people at work. Tobias is going to be my first customer, I know that because as I sit in my seat, waiting for someone to come in, he does. He walks in and walks right over to me. "I'm here to get a tattoo." He says.

"What do you want and where do you want it?" I ask him politely.

"I want this-" He gives me a bit of folded paper. "On my chest, where my heart is." He says and I unfold the paper to find the numbers '4' and '6' inside the loops of the infinity sign. I smile up at him.

"Okay, take your top off and take a seat whilst I get set up." I say.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tris?" He asks.

"Only, partially." I answer and laugh as I remember that part of our lives.

He does as he is told and I get the equipment ready before sitting back in my seat. First I clean the area where he wants the tattoo and then I get to work. Because it is a simple tattoo it doesn't take me long to do. When I am done I clean it and put some cream on it before putting a bandage over it. "Keep this on it for three hours before taking it off. That tattoo costs fifty points." I tell him and he nods before standing up and putting his shirt back on. I walk over to the counter and scan the image of the tattoo into the system and I type who got it. The screen comes up with '50 points'. Tobias comes over to the counter and takes his card out of his pocket, he scans it on the machine before typing in his code and the fifty points are transferred.

"Thank you for the tattoo, Trissy, it's beautiful, just like you." He says before kissing me.

"Thanks, but stop calling me Trissy." I say.

"Never." He says.

"Well I won't stop calling you Toby then." I say. Luckily there is no one else in the shop as Tori and Bud had to run some errands.

"Whatever Trissy." He says before kissing my head. "Oh, remember we have a meeting about the initiates coming next year after lunch." He says before leaving.

The morning is pretty slow, a few people come in demanding tattoos but they are simple and are done within about half an hour. This morning I have managed to complete about six tattoos, including Tobias', before Bud and Tori came back. "Hey, how has work been?" Tori asks me.

"Good, I've managed to do six tattoos." I tell her.

"Great work. I know you have a meeting later so you can have the rest of the day off." Tori says. It is nearly lunch time so I nod and leave and head straight for the dining hall.

When I get to the dining hall the rest of the gang isn't there yet so I just sit at our usual table and grab a piece of chargrilled chicken and some chips and salad, with a pita bread, from the middle of the table and put them on my plate. I then start eating.

It isn't long before the rest of the gang join me. "Hey." Tobias says.

"Hey. I have the rest of the day off, so do you want to do something after the meeting?" I ask as I know he has the day off as well.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" He asks me.

"Why don't we go to our special spot in the chasm?" I suggest.

"Okay." He says, nodding with a smile on his face. We spend the rest of lunch talking and laughing with our friends about random things.

After lunch Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I head to Max's office for the meeting. Tobias and I are walking, hand in hand, as the other two are joking about things.

When we get there Tobias knocks on the door and Max calls us in. When we are in we sit around the meeting table. Max is sitting at the head of the rectangular table, Tobias and I are next to each other and Uriah and Christina are opposite us. "So, in this meeting we are going to discuss what is going to happen when the initiates arrive next year. Christina, I know you are pregnant and I know you would have had the baby and the baby will be a few months old by next initiation, but do you still want to train the initiates, you can drop out and wait until next year, if you will find that easier." Max asks, looking at Christina.

"No, I will still train the initiates; I will just find a babysitter to look after the baby whilst Will and I are at work." Christina says.

"Very well then, if you change your mind, just tell me and I will sort everything out." Christina nods. "Okay, I need two of you to go and meet the new initiates at the choosing ceremony. Uriah has to be one of them as he is now a leader." Max says.

"I'll go." I tell Max.

"Okay. So Christina and Four will wait at the bottom of the net for you two and the initiates. Also, what names are you all going to go by? Do you want to keep your names that you have now, or do you want to change them?" Max asks, he has been writing everything we have said down since the meeting has started.

"Can I go by Six?" I ask and everyone looks at me, shocked.

"Yeah, sure." Max says before writing it down. "I have decided to make a slight change to the training. I was thinking maybe we could train the Dauntless borns and transfers together, and there will be a girls dorm and a boys dorm instead of having Dauntless born dorm and transfer dorm. Meaning you can all work together with the training, instead of having two separate groups. Do you guys agree with that or do you want to do it the original way?" Max asks.

"I think it's a good idea." Christina says, everyone nods.

"Yeah, I mean it gives us chance to help each other out when it comes to training them and there are more of us to help the initiates. Also I think it would be nice for the Dauntless borns to mingle with the transfers." Tobias says.

"Also, if one of us has to have a day of there will still be enough of us to work. And maybe if the genders are separated not as many bad things will happen. I think it's a good idea. We could try it and if it works out then we can do it again the year after." I say.

"Okay then, that's sorted. I had a meeting with the other leaders the other day and divergents are no longer a threat so they don't have to hide or be careful or anything. We are still doing all three stages the way we usually do them. You are free to go." Max says and we all nod before standing up and leaving the room. Tobias and I say goodbye to Chris and Uriah before leaving, hand in hand, to our special spot in the chasm.

When we are sat down in our special spot Tobias pulls me into his lap so my back is against his chest and his arms are around me. "I can't believe that the divergents are no longer a threat. I'm so happy." I say.

"I know. I am too. After all of these years of thinking you're a threat, that you're dangerous, divergents can now live with a feeling of being safe. And they don't have to worry about getting killed or experimented on." Toby says.

"If we have a kid, do you think they would be divergent or would they be normal and belong to only one faction?" I ask.

"I don't know, with both of us being divergent maybe whatever child we have may have a higher chance of being divergent, but I'm not sure." He says, I'm shocked, I never knew he was divergent, I thought it, I didn't know it.

"You're divergent?" I ask.

"Yep." He says.

"What factions did you get?" I ask.

"Abnegation and Dauntless." He says.

"Tobias, I want to get over my fear." I say and I turn to look up at him, he is shocked.

"What? Now?" He asks.

"Yeah. I don't want to be scared of something that every couple does. I want to truly be Six." I say before kissing him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his around my waist and things get heated pretty soon.

"Wait, I don't want my first time to be in the chasm." He says and I laugh. I get off his leg and he stands up before picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me out of the chasm and all the way back to our apartment.

When we arrive at the apartment he puts me down so that my feet are on the floor before unlocking and opening the door. I walk in and he follows, shutting the door behind us before pushing me against the door and kissing me passionately, roughly. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to our bed and lays me down gently, climbing on top of me. Straddling me. We continue to kiss feverishly and I slide my hands under his t-shirt lifting it up, we break this kiss so I can slide it over his head and throw it on the floor. We continue to kiss and he slides his hands under my top and I a slight flicker of fear comes back, but I push it away. I want him. I want this. I need this. So I let him remove my top and he looks at me in only my bra and shorts that I am now wearing with pure love and devotion in his eyes. "Beautiful." He says before kissing me again. He kisses my neck, my bird tattoos, my stomach.

It isn't long before all of our clothes are on the floor and he is hovering above me. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." I answer and we kiss. As we kiss he enters me, slowly at first, then faster and I feel pain when the piece of skin breaks, saying that I have lost my virginity. I know it's meant to hurt on your first time but I didn't expect this. I gasp and he stops kissing me.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" He asks.

"It's supposed to hurt on your first time. Just, give me a moment and I'll be fine." He nods, looking upset that he hurt me. "Hey, it's supposed to hurt when you lose your virginity. It's fine. I'm fine." I say and he smiles at me slightly.

It takes a few minutes for the pain to subside, when it does I nod at him and he kisses me again, pulling out before going back in. He keeps doing the same thing. Pulling out and going back in. The pleasure I feel is amazing.

We both come at the same time and when I do I feel amazing. The feel of his come inside of me is amazing. Don't worry; I got the contraceptive shot that they give you every month here in Dauntless. I don't want to get pregnant just yet. Not until we are married. I honestly wonder why I was scared of this. He pulls out of me and lays beside me, I roll over so that I am facing him and we are both smiling. "That was amazing." I say.

"Yeah, it was. I love you." Tobias says.

"I love you too." I say in return.

"I love you three." He says, I know where this is going.

"I love you Four." I say.

"And I love you, Six." He says before kissing me.

"I am actually six now." I say.

"Yeah. We should get some sleep." He says and I nod. We get under the covers. "Goodnight Six." He says.

"Goodnight Four." I say. He kisses my head and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter might skip forward a few months, just so you know. Please review!**


	6. Pregnant truth or dare

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 6: Pregnant truth or dare

It has been eight weeks since I lost my virginity to the love of my life, Tobias. Christina is fifteen weeks pregnant and has a visible bump. Everyone is still being supportive and we're all excited about the baby that is about to be born into the group. Now I am in the baby shop with Christina, picking out unisex baby clothes and some toys. It is my day off today. Christina has a day off work as well, though she is going on maternity leave in nine weeks. In five weeks she can find out the sex of her baby and Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Shauna, Marlene and I are going to be decorating the nursery for the baby.

We have been to five shops, so far, and have managed to find many unisex (most are black, a few of them are white) clothes and outfits for the baby. As well as some teddy bears and toys for it to play with. Now we are in the sixth shop and we are looking through the racks for clothes when I find a cute, white, baby grow that says 'I love my daddy!' in green letters. "Christina, look at this." I say and she comes over and looks at the baby grow, smiling.

"It's adorable. Will would love us if we got it." Christina says.

I look next to the baby grow and find one just like it that says 'I love my mummy!' "Christina, there's another one, look." I tell her, she looks and smiles.

"We are totally getting these. And when you get pregnant I am so getting your baby some." Christina says before walking, as fast as she can with her swollen ankles, to the counter with the baby grows I found and the clothes she had already picked out.

Christina knows that Tobias and I had sex; to be honest it was obvious we couldn't stop smiling at dinner. She pulled me out of the dining hall and dragged me to the apartment I gave her and made me spill the beans. So I told her everything, cutting out the bit about us both being divergent. She was gutted though when I told her I got the contraceptive shot and will continue to get it until a month before Tobias and I get married, you have to wait a month before you start trying and we have agreed to start trying for a baby after we get married. She really wants her baby to have someone to play with other than a group of teenagers. Though, I hope we get married soon because every time I see Christina and all the baby stuff it just makes me want it. I think Tobias feels the same, though we did agree to wait for at least a year before getting married and we will stick to that.

Christina comes back with the bags from this shop in her hand. I am carrying the other bags for her; I don't want her pushing herself. None of us do. "Let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving." Christina says.

"Okay." I say before we both walk out of the shop and head to the dining hall where we find the gang sitting at our usual table. We walk over to them and I sit in the middle of Tobias and Marlene.

"Looks like you two have been busy." Will says.

"Tell me about it. My feet are killing me and I'm not even pregnant. I don't know how Christina can do it." I say.

"It's quite easy actually, if you enjoy shopping." Christina says.

"But you're pregnant and your ankles are swollen. I'm not pregnant and my ankles aren't swollen. My feet are killing me. Also, shopping isn't that bad, I just don't like going to too many shops." I tell her.

"We went to six shops." Christina says.

"Still, I was carrying all of the bags so you don't push yourself too much. And the shops were quite far away from each other. And they were big shops." I say.

"Stop being a baby about it." Christina says.

"Guys, we are playing truth or dare at my apartment tonight at seven." Uriah says.

"Okay." I say, everyone nods. Lauren and Lynn still don't sit with us much, today is one of those days where they don't sit with us. Though, ever since they found out about Christina being pregnant, they have been supportive, but they have stopped hanging around with us as much, apparently they don't like babies.

"Tris, I have the afternoon off. Do you want to go to the apartment and, you know?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I smile and nod. "Goodbye everyone, we'll see you tonight. We have to go and sort some things out." Tobias says as we stand up, hand in hand.

"Someone's getting laid." Zeke says and Tobias punches him in the arm playfully and Zeke feigns being hurt.

Tobias and I leave the room and run back to our apartment, hand in hand. As soon as the door is shut behind us I am pushed against it and we are kissing furiously.

It isn't long before we are on the bed, naked, trying to catch our breath after an amazingly perfect session of sex. Ever since I got over my fear we have been having sex quite a lot. "You seriously have no idea how amazingly perfect you are, Tris." Tobias tells me.

"Well you are perfect to Tobias." I tell him. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep before truth or dare tonight." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say before snuggling into his side and falling asleep.

Some hours later I am awoken by Tobias' lips on mine. I kiss him back. After a few seconds he pulls away and I open my eyes to find him smiling at me. I smile back at him. "Hey, beautiful. Time to wake up. Truth or dare in an hour." He says, I notice he is already dressed and ready for truth or dare, wearing multiple layers.

"Okay." I say before getting out of bed and walking to the dresser to pull out some clothes. I pick out two vests, a dark red one and a dark grey one, a black top that hangs over my shoulders, a black lace bra with matching undies, I also pick out a pair of black leggings and a pair of high waited black shorts before going into the en-suite to make myself look pretty.

Once I am dressed I brush my hair before putting it in a high ponytail. I then apply some foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I put on some perfume that Tobias got me a few weeks ago, it smells of vanilla and I love it. When I am done I leave the room and find Tobias making the bed. I put on my slide on ballet pumps and my leather jacket before walking up to Tobias and kissing him. "You're wearing that perfume I got you again." He says as he pulls away.

"Yeah, I love it. I love you." I say before kissing him again, this time it lasts longer.

"I brought you something." He says as he holds out a little black box. I take it from him and examine it for a little while. It looks like one of the boxes you get engagement rings in, but we decided to wait a year, so it couldn't be that. "Open it." He says, and I do. I open it to find a beautiful, silver, necklace that has an infinity charm on it. I take out the necklace and look at it closer to find that the symbol has the words 'Four & Tris forever' engraved around the symbol. I look up at Tobias with a smile on my face. I hug him, my arms going around his neck.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Do you want me to help you put it on?" He asks as it let go of him. I nod and turn around. He clips it together at the back of my neck before kissing my neck, I smile.

"We should go. We have to be there in ten minutes." I tell him.

"Okay. Come on then." He says as he grabs my hand and leads me out of the apartment, only stopping so he can lock the door behind us. We then walk, hand in hand to Uriah's apartment.

When we get there, we enter to find the others sitting in a circle already. Christina sits on the sofa and Will on the floor next to her. I sit on the sofa in between her and Tobias. Tobias and I are still smiling. "Did you two have sex?" Uri asks.

"Maybe. It's none of your concern." I tell him.

"I'll take that and your hideous smiles as a yes. Let's begin. I'll go first as it is my apartment. Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks me.

"Dare." I say, and I know by the mischievous grin on his face that I have made a mistake.

"I dare you to call your brother and tell him you're pregnant." Uri says and I look shocked.

"Fine, I'll do it because I don't want to be the first person to strip. Give me your phone." I say and he gives me his phone. I type in Caleb's number before putting it to my ear.

"No, you have to do it on speaker phone." Uri says and I reluctantly put it on speaker phone. After a few rings Caleb answers the phone.

"Hello." My brother says.

"Hello, Caleb, it's Beatrice." I say. He doesn't know that I have changed my name to Tris.

"Oh, hey, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm good. There's something I need to tell you though." I say.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Caleb screams into the phone and the others are trying not to laugh.

"I'm having a baby and the father is Uriah but he left me, I'm scared Caleb." I say in my best scared voice. Now Uriah isn't laughing. I just smile at him.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you." Caleb says.

"I'm in Uriah's apartment with some friends. It's in Dauntless; apartment one hundred and thirty two A. Please help me." I say, still mocking being scared.

"I'll be there really soon, I promise." Caleb says before hanging up the phone. I put the phone down and everyone, except from Uriah, bursts out laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Uriah asks.

"You told me to call my brother and tell him I was pregnant, you didn't say what to do after that though, and I thought I'd get you back for such a horrible dare." I tell him.

"I never knew you could act so well." Christina says through her laughs.

"Thanks." I say. "Let's continue with the games, shall we. Zeke, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to call your mum and say Uriah got me pregnant and that she has to come over right away to tell her son off for doing such a terrible injustice." I say and Uriah visibly gets paler. "I'm joking. I dare you to pour a bucket full ice down your shorts and wait for it to melt." I say, and this time Zeke gets paler.

"I'm not a Pansycake. Let's do this thing." He says before going into the kitchen to get the ice. He comes back a few minutes later with a bucket full on ice cubes. It's only a small bucket but it will suffice. He pours the cubes down his shorts and screams like a girl before running around the room, still screaming, waiting for the ice to melt. When they have melted his shorts are stained with water and he sits down, shivering. He is about to say something when Caleb comes bursting into the room, looking angry.

"Who is the bastard named Uriah that got my sister pregnant?" Caleb shouts. We are trying to hide our laughter as we point to Uriah, who is really pale now. Uriah stands up and tries to run to his bedroom but Caleb catches up to him and pushes him against the wall before punching his face. "Why did you do that to my sister, you bastard?" Caleb asks, still angry.

"Tris, tell him." Uriah pleads. I walk over to the two of them and pull Caleb off Uriah who falls to the floor.

"Caleb, stop." I tell him.

"No, he got you pregnant then left you." Caleb says.

"Caleb, I'm not pregnant." I say.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"It was a dare. We're playing truth or dare. Uriah dared me to call you and tell you I'm pregnant I thought I'd get him back for it by telling you he was the father and that he left me. I'm not pregnant, and if I was it certainly wouldn't be his considering he's with Marlene and I am with Four. If I was pregnant with anyone's child it would be with Four." I tell him.

"Who's Four and why is he dating my sister?" Caleb asks, angry again.

"I'm Four and I am dating your sister because I love her more than anything in the world." Tobias says from behind me. I smile.

"Aren't you a bit old for her?" Caleb asks.

"I'm only two years older than her. I'm pretty sure that is fine." Tobias says.

"Do you want to play with us, Caleb?" I ask him.

"No, I should be getting back to my girlfriend…" He stops himself from saying anything else.

"You have a girlfriend? Who is she?" I ask, shocked.

"Susan." He answers.

"Wait, Susan as in our friend from Abnegation Susan?" I ask and he nods. "But she stayed in Abnegation." I'm confused.

"Yeah, but we were dating before the ceremony, for a while. We couldn't stand being apart from each other, and since Robert transferred to Amity, she was alone. We spoke to Marcus and Cara and they said she could transfer to Erudite and go through initiation later than usual, but she got in and we're happy. We're even getting married." Caleb says.

"You're what?" I ask.

"We're getting married." He says again.

"Do mum and dad know?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"But you didn't tell me?" I ask.

"Well, I was going to come and tell you tomorrow but I got your call and came now so I thought I'd tell you now." Caleb says.

"When's the wedding?" I ask.

"It's the day before the aptitude tests next year. We decided to wait and just enjoy being engaged for a while." He says before holding a piece of paper out to me. I take it and read it, it's an invitation. "I hope you can make it." He says.

"I would love to come to my brothers' wedding." I say before hugging him.

"Congratulations." I tell him.

"Thanks." He says. "I should get going. Enjoy your evening." He says.

"You too, Caleb." I say and he leaves the apartment.

"Well that was interesting. Why don't we call it a night and play again tomorrow?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, sure, I'm tired anyways. Baby needs some sleep." Christina says before standing up and dragging Will with her out of the apartment.

Tobias and I say our goodnights before leaving the apartment, hand in hand. When we get into our bed at home we fall asleep straight away and I dream of my life and my future with Tobias.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. The next chapter is when you find out the gender of Christina's baby, but I want you to have your say, so can you please tell me whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. Please review. Also, if you could, give me some name suggestions for the baby, either boy or girl I don't mind. I will give you a couple of days to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Boy or Girl?

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 7: Boy or Girl?

Today is the day that Christina finds out if she is having a boy or a girl. She is twenty weeks pregnant and is getting bigger by the day. Will and I are going with her to the appointment and after she is having a gender reveal party at Uriah's apartment, because that is what Dauntless members do, we party. Her appointment isn't until one fifteen and at the moment it is only ten. At the moment I am sat in the tattoo parlour, waiting for someone to come in and get a tattoo. As I wait I am flicking through a magazine, bored as hell. No one has come in today and the shop has been open for about two hours. Some days we have loads of people come in and get tattoos, others we have next to none. Tori and Bud have gone out again so I am on my own.

I am distracted from my magazine by someone entering the shop and walking up to me. I look up to find Zeke, I smile at him. "Hey Zeke, what can I do for you today?" I ask as I put down my magazine.

"I want a tattoo please, Trissy." He says.

"What is it with people and calling me that horrid name?" I ask.

"Sorry." He says.

"That's all right. So, do you have a design or do you have to pick a design?" I ask.

"I have a design." He says as he holds a piece of paper out to me. I take it from him and look at the design. The design is quite simple. It says 'Z&S Forever' in fancy letters and it has little flowers and some little hearts around it.

"Where do you want it?" I ask.

"Over my heart." He says, putting a hand over his heart as he does.

"Okay, remove your top and sit down so I can start." I say before getting everything ready. He removes his top and sits in the seat.

When everything is set up I clean the spot where he wants the tattoo and start working. "So, how are things in Fourtris land?" He asks.

"What is Fourtris land?" I ask.

"Fourtris is yours and Four's ship name. How are things in Fourtris land?" He asks.

"We're good Zeke. How are things in Sheke land?" I ask him.

"What's Sheke land?" He asks.

"Sheke is yours and Shauna's ship name. How are things in Sheke land?" I ask.

"We're good. Are you pregnant yet?" He asks.

"No, we're not even trying yet." I say.

"Damn. I want to be an uncle." He says.

"You are going to be an uncle. When Will and Christina have their baby." I say.

"Yeah, but I don't know them as well as I know Four. Four is like a brother to me and he has been for two years. I know I will be a proper uncle when Uriah and Marlene have a baby, but it will also be like that between Four and I." He says.

"That's really sweet. I might just tell him you said that." I say.

"If you do I will kill you." He says.

"Well you won't be able to be an uncle then, will you?" I retort.

"Good point." He says. We laugh. "Do you think Shauna will say yes if I ask her to marry me?" He asks.

"Well you have been dating for a while, and it is obvious how much you both love each other. I think she'd say yes." I tell him.

"As you're a girl, how would you like a gentleman; like myself, to propose to you?" He asks me.

"Well, if I were Shauna, I would like you to take me to a place that is special to us as a couple, like were we had our first kiss or just somewhere that means a lot to us, then I would like you to all romantic, maybe have a nice meal with some wine or something, but it has to be food and drink that I love. Maybe you could play some romantic music softly in the background. You have to decorate the place nice, with fairy lights or rose petals or something. Maybe ask me to dance no matter how terrible I am at dancing. Then, get down on one knee, holding up a beautiful ring; make a speech about how much you love me and about things that we have done together and how much you want to spend every day of the rest of your life with me, then you will ask me to marry you, and I would say yes." I tell him.

"Okay, so I take her to a place that means something to us, decorate it all nice, have a nice meal with food that she likes, music in the background that she likes, ask her to dance, get down on one knee, make a speech, ask the question and hope she says yes." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay, thanks. I think I know what I'm going to do now." He says.

"Well, I hope it works out for you. When are you planning on asking her?" I ask.

"On Friday, it's her birthday then." He says.

"Cool." I say.

"When's your birthday?" He asks me.

"Uh, I don't know." I say.

"What?" He asks, shocked.

"I'm from Abnegation, you don't celebrate birthdays in Abnegation. The only people who know your birthday are your parents and the people that do the birth certificates." I say.

"Life must have been hard for you. You never had a burger before you came here, or Dauntless cake. You don't party or play games. You don't celebrate things." He says.

"Yeah, I wasn't really that selfless, I never fit into Abnegation properly, that's why I transferred." I tell him.

"Really, because you're the most selfless person I know." He says.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." I say.

"No, I'm not. Anyway, I'm going to find out when your birthday is and I am going to give you the best first birthday ever. I am also going to give you good Christmas' and Halloweens and Easters. I am going to make your life amazing. Along with the help of our friends and your boyfriend. I am going to be the best non related big brother in all of history." Zeke says.

"Thanks but I don't know what any of those celebrations are." I tell him.

"You will find out though." He says.

"I'm done." I say as I clean his tattoo and put cream on it, as well as a bandage. "Keep the bandage on it for three hours. Let's go and pay for it, after you've put your top on obviously." I say before standing up and walking over to the counter. He puts his top on and pays before leaving the shop. I think I'm going to enjoy life as a Dauntless.

Its lunch time now and I sit in the dining hall with my friends at our usual table. I have the afternoon off to go to the doctors' appointment with Christina and Will. We are all talking and laughing about one thing or another. It's great to have so many great friends that I get to spend my life with.

After lunch Christina, Will and I walk down to the infirmary together. Christina and Will are holding hands; Christina's spare hand is on her growing stomach. When Christina has signed in we sit in the chairs in the waiting room and wait for the Marlene. Marlene has done all of the appointments that Christina has had so far and will continue to do them, she is Christina's midwife. She said that she would be the midwife of everyone in the gang when we have babies as well.

After five minutes of waiting and the three of us making small talk in the waiting room Marlene enters and calls Christina's name. We stand up and follow her into a room where there is a bed, three chairs and an ultrasound machine. Christina lies down on the bed and Will and I sit in two of the chairs next to it. Marlene sets up the machine and sits on the stool next to it. Christina rolls up her top and Marlene squirts some gel on her bump before putting the wand on it and starting to move it around Christina's stomach.

After a few seconds the baby appears on the screen and the sound of its heartbeat fills the room. Christina and Will both have tears threatening to pour out of their eyes as they look at their unborn child. "Everything is looking good. Do you want to find out the gender?" Marlene asks them. They both nod, unable to actually say anything. "It looks like you're having a little boy. Congratulations." Marlene says.

"We're going to have a son?" Will asks in awe.

"Yeah, you're going to have a son." Marlene says. "I'm guessing you want some pictures." She says; they nod in reply. "Okay, I'll print some out." Marlene removes the wand from Christina's stomach and presses some buttons on the keyboard of the machine before giving Christina some paper towels which she wipes her stomach clean with. "I'll be back in a minute." Marlene says before leaving the room.

"Congratulations, guys." I say.

"Thanks." Will says, Christina is still in awe and isn't able to say anything.

After a minute or so Marlene enters the room with some pictures of the ultrasound in her hand. "I'll see you at the party tonight guys." Marlene says as she gives Christina the photos, we all nod before saying our goodbyes and leaving the room.

"I'm going to take her back to our apartment. Thank you for coming." Will says.

"No problem, it was great. I'm going to go and help them set up for the party. Don't worry, I won't tell them anything. Congratulations." I say.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few hours." He says.

"Yeah, see ya." I say before turning and heading for Uriah's apartment. All I can think about as I walk is how happy I am for them, they're having a son. I can't wait for the day that Tobias and I have kids, hopefully it's soon because seeing their baby on that screen makes me want it. It makes me want to have a baby, so bad. But we agreed to wait, so I will wait. I know Tobias wants it as well because when he sees how happy and excited Will is, or the ultrasound pictures he has the look in his eyes that tells me how bad he wants it. I hope; that one day soon we will be starting our own family.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for everyone that voted for whether they wanted them to have a boy or a girl, boy won. So now I want you to vote on the names that people have given me in their reviews. They are: Drew, Apollo, Kyle, Mason, James, Lucas, Devin, Alexander, Garrett, Johnathan, Oliver, Vixen, Jordan, Ryan, Aaron, Matthew, Christopher. I did put some names I liked on there as well. Please vote. Please review.**


	8. Gender reveal party!

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 8: Gender reveal party!

Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and I are in Uriah's apartment waiting for Christina and Will to arrive for the gender reveal party. We finished setting up about twenty minutes ago and they should be here any minute now. There is a banner that is hung on the ceiling in the centre of the main room that says 'Boy or Girl?' There are balloons and other party decorations around the room. The others made a bet; I didn't join in because I obviously already know what the baby is going to be, Marlene didn't join in either as she also already knew. Tobias and Shauna all think boy. Zeke and Uriah think it's going to be a girl. Well, it looks like Uriah and Zeke have to pay up. They all bet ten points to each person that gets it right.

A few minutes later the door opens and in walks Christina and Will, both of them have huge smiles on their faces. Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna gather round them and look at them expectantly. "It's a boy!" Christina shouts happily. Tobias and Shauna smile and Zeke and Uriah look annoyed because they have to give away twenty points each. They transfer their points to Tobias and Shauna. Everyone congratulates Christina and Will.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Uriah exclaims and we all nod before getting in a circle. I sit in between Christina and Tobias on the sofa. "I think Christina shall start as she is pregnant." Uriah says.

"Thank you. Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks, looking at me.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to sing us a song." Christina says.

"I've never sung anything in my life." I say.

"Surely you have something." Christina says.

"Fine, I do have something." I tell her.

"Do it then." She says.

"Fine." I say as I stand up and walk to the speaker where I plug in my phone and put on the backing music to the song I am going to sing.

"She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl,  
Always so quiet you don't hear a word,  
Always talking but she can't be heard,  
You can see in her if you catch her eye,  
I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,  
Scared to talk but she don't know why,

Wish I knew back then,  
What I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice,  
I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see,  
Little Me

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And you know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,  
Little Me

Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age,  
Can you write a book from a single page,  
Hands on the clock only turn one way,

(Yeah)

Run too fast and you risk it all,  
Can't be afraid to take a fall,  
Felt so big but you look so small,

Wish I knew back then,  
What I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice,  
I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see,  
Little Me

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And you know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,  
Little Me"

When I am done singing I look at the others to find them looking at me in awe. I grab my phone from the speakers and sit back in my seat. They are still staring at me. "What? It was just a song." I say.

"You were amazing." Tobias says, I smile at him.

"Thanks." I say. "Let's continue with the game. Zeke, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare, always dare." He answers.

"I dare you to brush your teeth and then drink a glass of orange juice." I tell him.

"Fine, I don't see the problem in doing that though." Zeke says before going to brush his teeth, Uriah gets him the glass of orange juice and when Zeke comes back in the room he starts drinking, his face twisting as he does. He spits out the orange juice. "That is disgusting." He says before putting down the glass and sitting back in his seat. "Four, brother, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Truth." Tobias answers.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts.

"That is never going to be a word Uri." Shauna says.

"Yes it will." Uriah disagrees.

"Okay, my brother, when are you planning on getting Tris pregnant?" Zeke asks.

"We decided we were going to start trying after we get married. Which we decided we wanted to do in a year or two." Tobias answers.

"Nice. Please be soon, I want you two to have a baby." Zeke says.

"Okay. Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Truth. And Uriah, babe, if you say Pansycake I will kill you." Marlene answers.

"What are your fears?" Tobias asks. Marlene takes off her jacket.

"Will, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to do what you said you would do tonight." Marlene says. Will nods in reply before standing up and standing in front of Christina. Will told us that one of us had to dare him to do what he wanted to do because he wants to propose to Christina.

"Christina, I have loved you since the moment I met you and I will always love you. When I found out you were pregnant it made me the happiest man in the world." He says before getting down on one knee and pulling a small black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful silver diamond ring. "Christina, will you make me even happier and marry me?" Will asks. Christina looks shocked from her spot next to me on the sofa, she has tears pooling in her eyes, she smiles at Will.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Christina says happily as she holds out her left hand, Will slides the ring on her finger before kissing her. We all clap and cheer at the newly engaged couple. When they pull apart from the kiss they are both smiling and crying. Christina gasps and puts a hand to her stomach; that is when we get worried.

"Christina, what is it?" Will asks, worried.

"The baby kicked." She says, smiling before she puts his hand on her stomach where the baby kicked. After a few seconds Will smiles.

"That's amazing." He says.

"Tris, you feel it." Christina says before taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. After a few seconds I feel a little kick under my hand and I smile.

"That's…" I say.

"Amazing!" Christina finishes for me. Everyone else feels the baby kick and we are all amazed. We decide to stop playing truth or dare and just celebrate their engagement and the baby kicking for the first time. So we sit, and talk, and laugh, and eat Dauntless cake. We have fun.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have had two exams to revise for and I have two more exams next week, after the last one I will be able to update more. Please keep on voting for the name that you want the baby to have. Christopher is winning at the moment. The names are on the previous chapter of this story. The next chapter will be about the baby shower. Please review.**


	9. Baby shower and Tricks

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 9: Baby shower and Tricks

I wake up to find those beautiful blue eyes staring down at me with love and adoration in them. "Good morning beautiful." Tobias says.

"Good morning handsome." I reply before kissing him softly on his soft lips.

"Baby shower's today." He says as we pull apart.

"Yeah, it starts at five, right? What's the time now?" I ask.

"Eleven, it's both of our days off today so I thought I'd let you lay in. It's at Zeke's apartment and we have to go round there to get things ready at one." He explains.

"Okay. As you're already dressed, could you make me some breakfast?" I ask.

"Of course, what would you like?" He asks.

"French toast." I say.

"Okay. Go and get ready and I shall make you some." He says before giving me a quick kiss and leaving our bedroom. When he is gone I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I undress and get into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over me as I think about things.

Christina is six months pregnant; she keeps on asking me when Tobias and I are going to have a child because she wants her little one to have a friend to play with. I keep telling her, and everyone else that asks, the same thing, that we want to get married first, and then we'll start trying. But they keep on asking whether I'm pregnant or when I'm going to get pregnant. I would love to have a baby now, but Tobias and I want to do things properly. Get married, and then have babies. We want to do things the way an Abnegation couple would, though we would be much younger considering in Abnegation you don't usually have kids until you're in your thirties, maybe late twenties. We don't want to wait that long though.

I still can't believe my big brother is getting married, to Susan Black. Susan is a nice girl and they suit each other, I just pictured them doing things the Abnegation way and waiting for a while before doing this stuff. I've been talking to Caleb a lot lately, over the phone, and he seems really happy with his life in Erudite with Susan. He said they want to wait until they're in their twenties to start having children though as they want to start up their lives in Erudite first by getting good jobs and making a future for themselves and their children when they are ready for it.

When I am done in the shower I change into some black leggings and a dark read vest, along with a loose, dark grey, top that hangs over my shoulders. When I have pulled my hair back into a ponytail and have put on some foundation and eyeliner, with a little bit of mascara, I leave the room and find Tobias in the kitchen making some French toast. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. "Are you done yet?" I ask.

"Nearly." He answers.

"Good, I'm starving." I say.

"Go and sit down and I will bring it to you in the minute." He says.

"Okay." I say before removing my arms from his waist and sitting down at the kitchen table.

A few minutes later he comes over to me, carrying two plates of French toast in his hands. He puts my plate on the table in front of me before putting his plate on the table and sitting in the seat next to me. We eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

When we are done eating and we have cleaned up we are bored, we sit on the sofa, thinking of what to do. "I know what we can do." Tobias says.

"What can we do?" I ask.

"You know how the others want us to have a baby, especially Zeke." He says.

"Where are you going with this?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could call Zeke and tell him that I need him here immediately. You can hide in the bedroom or something. Then I tell him you're pregnant and start freaking out about it. Then we can see how his reaction is because I want to see how he acts if he thinks you're pregnant. Then you can come in and do something, I don't care what, as long as it's nothing too horrible before we break the news to him that you're not actually pregnant. I'm bored and I just want to see how he'll react." He says.

"I agree, I want to see how he'll react as well. Let's do it." I say.

"Okay." He says before picking up the phone and dialling Zeke's number and putting the phone to his ear. After a few seconds Zeke answers. I can tell because it isn't long before Tobias starts speaking.

"Hello, Zeke… I need you to come round, I need you… I'll tell you when you get here, I'm really freaking out right now… Hurry!" Tobias says in a panicked way before putting the phone down and smiling at me. "He said he'll be here as fast as he can. You better go and hide." Tobias tells me.

"Okay." I say before kissing him lightly and leaving to go into the bedroom and shutting the door behind me.

It isn't long before I hear banging on the door. The door opens. "What's the matter? Why are you panicking?" Zeke asks, worried and I hear the door close.

"It's Tris." Tobias says, panicked.

"What about her?" Zeke asks worried.

"She's pregnant." Tobias says and I love the sound of those words when he says them, even though he is saying them in a panicked way. I hear Zeke squealing like a little girl, excited.

"No way! I'm going to be an uncle!" Zeke shouts excited. I smile thinking about how excited he is. "Where is she?" Zeke asks. I take that as my cue to enter the room.

When I enter the room Zeke runs up to me with a smile on his face and embraces me. "I'm going to be an uncle! I'm so happy for you." He says before letting go of me and kneeling so his face is in front of my stomach. He puts his hand on my stomach before kissing it. "Hey baby. I'm your uncle Zeke and I love you very much. I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to spoil you rotten." I giggle and look at Tobias to find him trying to hold back a laugh. It's nice seeing Zeke like this, it shows that he actually cares and loves us and wants us to give him a niece or a nephew, even if it isn't through blood. I honestly have no idea how we are going to tell him that I'm not actually pregnant.

"Zeke, that's enough, why don't you sit down?" Tobias says and Zeke nods before standing up and sitting on the sofa. I sit down next to him. He is still smiling. Tobias sits next to me.

"How far along are you?" Zeke asks. I look at Tobias for help.

"She's… well…" Tobias says.

"I'm not pregnant." I say.

"What?" Zeke says, upset.

"I'm not actually pregnant. We were bored and decided to trick you, I mean, you play tricks on everyone." I say.

"But I was so happy and excited." Zeke says, still upset.

"I know. I'm sorry. We just wanted to see how you would react if I was actually pregnant. But don't worry; you'll get to be an uncle, just not yet." I tell him.

"When will you get pregnant? I want you two to have a baby." Zeke says.

"Hopefully sometime soon, we just want to get married first." Tobias says.

"Okay. Do you guys want to come back to mine to get ready for the baby shower?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." Tobias and I say at the same time. Zeke nods before standing up, we follow him to his apartment.

…

It is now half five and the baby shower is in full swing. The first half an hour was just everyone giving congratulations and talking about the baby. Now it is time for the presents. Tobias and I have got them a bunch of toys and clothes for the baby. Zeke and Shauna got them a pram and a load of clothes. Uriah and Marlene has gotten them some toys and some hats and things for the baby. We decorated the nursery for them a few weeks ago and everything is in there ready, they just needed clothes and toys and things to push or carry the baby around in. Will and Christina love everything we got for them and the baby.

Then, for the rest of the night we play truth or dare. We have fun.

…

It's now eleven o'clock and Tobias and I are walking home from the baby shower, it was fun. We are walking, hand in hand when I feel a horrible pain in my stomach. I stop and put one of my hands over the point where it hurts. Tobias turns around and looks at me, worried. "Tris, what is it? What's wrong?" He asks.

"My stomach, it hurts." I say weakly. That is when I feel a thick, warm liquid running down my legs. I put my other hand down there and when I pull it away I find blood. I look up at Tobias, worried. He has the same worried expression on his face.

The pain is getting worse and I can feel my vision becoming blurry. I double over in pain, clutching at my stomach. I feel my knees give out under me and Tobias catches me. "Everything's going to be all right. I'll get you to the infirmary." He says, and that is the last thing I hear before I black out.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. I had a maths exam this morning; I have another on Friday, then no more exams after that. Please review. And keep voting for the names. I'll update soon, I promise.**


	10. Help!

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 10: Help!

Tobias' POV:

I carry Tris in my arms, running to the infirmary with tears pouring down my cheeks. As I'm running through the pit Zeke comes up to me with a worried look on his face. "What the hell happened man?" He asks me.

"I don't know, we were walking home but her stomach started hurting really bad and she started bleeding a lot and fainted. I'm getting her to the infirmary." I tell him as I continue running, he runs next to me.

It isn't long before we burst through the doors of the infirmary. A nurse sees us and tells me to put Tris on a bed they have in the hallway. I do and then a load of doctors and nurses come rushing over to her and start taking her away. I follow but the nurse from before stops me. "Four, you can't come with us. You have to stay out here. We'll come and get you when we know what's wrong." The nurse says.

"No, I need to go with her." I tell the nurse.

"Four, man, let them do their job." Zeke says, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him. My best friend. My brother. He embraces me and tells me that everything is going to be all right. But he doesn't know that everything will be all right. It might not be. She might be dying for all we know. "Let's go and sit down. They'll come and tell us what's going on when they know what's happening." He says. I nod and we sit in the waiting room and wait in silence for anything about Tris' condition. Zeke calls our friends and tells them what's happened, ten minutes later, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, and Will come bursting through the doors and come over to us. They ask us if we have heard anything but we just shake our heads. They sit down and we wait.

…

Four hours later the nurse comes back over to us and we all stand up, waiting for her to tell us what is going on. "What's going on? Is Tris all right?" I ask.

"Tris is fine, can I speak to you in private please, Four?" She asks. I look at my friends and nod. They leave saying that I have to tell them what's going on soon.

"What's going on?" I ask the nurse.

"Did you know that she was pregnant?" The nurse asks. I'm shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"I take that as a no. She was about seventeen weeks pregnant…" I cut her off.

"Wait, was. Has the baby… d-died?" I ask. The last word was horrible to say.

"Well, the reason why she got the pain and she started bleeding was because her placenta detached from the uterus. We were able to save the baby and she is now in an artificial womb that Erudite created for babies that are born extremely early. The baby will have to stay in there until it is healthy enough to come out or until the day that Tris was supposed to give birth on. Which is in about twenty three weeks." The nurse says.

"You said she." I say.

"Yeah, you have a daughter." The nurse says.

"I have a daughter?" I ask in disbelief. The nurse nods. "How's Tris?" I ask.

"She's still sleeping. We had to give her an emergency C-section to get the baby out, and the placenta. Though she will be sore for a few weeks so get her to take it easy for a while. Though, I must warn you that due to how early your daughter was born, she only has a twenty per cent chance of surviving from now until her due date. But, she did manage to make it through the placenta detaching; most babies can't, so I think she will do well. She's a fighter, just like her parents." The nurse says. More tears are streaming down my face now. My daughter. Our daughter might not make it. She has a very high chance of not making it.

"Can I see Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah. Follow me." The nurse says. So I do. I follow her to Tris' room. We stop outside the door. I open it and walk inside to find Tris, sleeping in the bed, looking extremely pale and lifeless. There are various wires attached to her. The nurse follows me into the room. "Because she lost so much blood we have to give her some blood transfusions. She will have to stay in hospital for about a week to heal, maybe longer. She should wake up soon." The nurse says. I nod. "I'll give you some time." She says before leaving the room. I sit in the empty chair next to Tris' bed and hold her hand in mine.

All I can think about is our daughter that we never knew even existed, and how she has a high chance of not making it through the next few months. Tears pour down my face as I look at Tris and think of our baby girl.

I hope our daughter makes it.

**Hey guys, sorry I left you on a cliff-hanger last time, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I promise you the next one will be longer. I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be in Tris' POV again, I just thought I'd change it up a bit and do a chapter in Tobias' POV. Maybe you'll get another chapter in his POV soon. I hope you liked the twist. Can you please keep voting on names for Christina and Will's baby? Please review. I will update as soon as I can.**


	11. A mother's comfort

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 11: A mother's comfort

Tris' POV

I open my eyes to find bright lights ahead of me. I shut them again and keep them shut for a few seconds before opening them and blinking a few times. I look around and find that I am in the infirmary. My stomach hurts, a lot. I feel someone holding my hand and I look at them to find Tobias sitting in the chair next to my bed, sleeping. His eyes are red and puffy; his cheeks are stained with tears. He's been crying.

I squeeze his hand and he jolts awake, looking at me with a small smile. "You're awake." He says before sitting on the edge of my bed and kissing me. I kiss him back.

"What happened?" I ask. I remember the pain. The blood. The fainting.

"You were pregnant." He says.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"You were pregnant." He says again.

"But I've been getting the contraceptive injection." I say.

"Apparently the batch with the one you took four months ago weren't effective." He says.

"Wait, four months?" I ask.

"You were seventeen weeks pregnant, the baby was towards your back, meaning you didn't show and the injections stopped the symptoms from showing up." He says.

"You said were. Is the baby… d-dead?" I ask. That last word stings as I say it.

"No, they managed to get it out on time. The reason you got the pain and the bleeding was because your placenta broke. They managed to get the baby and the placenta out through an emergency C-section and they put the baby in one of the artificial wombs that the Erudite created for babies that are born extremely early. She's fine at the moment but she needs to stay in there until she's healthy, meaning for the rest of the time you were meant to be pregnant for." He explains.

"She?" I ask.

"We have a daughter." He says, and I can't help but smile a little at the thought.

"What are her chances of surviving?" I ask.

"Twenty percent. But the doctors are hopeful, not many babies can survive the placenta braking, and she did. They think she has good chances." He says, I feel tears building up in my eyes. My daughter, our daughter only has a twenty percent chance of surviving.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"Nope. I haven't told anyone. I was waiting for you to wake up so I can talk to you about it. The doctor told me about it in private." He says.

"It's my fault, isn't it? I've been doing too much. There were the parties and the lifting and the working. It's my fault." I say as tears fall down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault Tris. You didn't know." He says.

"I should have known. I should have known that I was having a baby. I should have taken it easy. I shouldn't have been working long hours, or carrying heavy things, or helping you guys set up the parties for Christina. I shouldn't have done any of it. It's my fault." I cry.

"No, it's not." He says before pulling me in for a hug and I just cry into his shirt.

After a few minutes I pull back from him. I need some time alone. "Can I have some time alone, please?" I ask.

"Tris-" I cut him off.

"Tobias, I just need to be on my own for a bit. Go home and get some rest. I just need to be alone." I tell him.

"Okay, I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say. He kisses my forehead before leaving the room. When he's gone I just cry.

About half an hour later, when I have run out of tears, the door opens and a nurse walks into the room. "Good, you're awake." She says as she comes over and runs some tests on me. "Has Four explained what's going on to you?" She asks.

"Yeah, when am I allowed to go home?" I ask.

"Next week hopefully, but you have to take it easy, you're going to be sore for a while." She says.

"Okay." I say. I want my mum here with me. That's all I want. I need her comforting embrace. I need her soothing words. I need her to stroke my hair. I need her. "Would it be possible to call my mum and tell her to come here?" I ask.

"Of course. I understand that you would want your mother here at a time like this." She says. But does she? Has she been through this? Has she had a child that's only got a twenty percent chance of surviving? "I'll just go get the phone and you can call her." She says before leaving the room.

After a few minutes she comes back into the room with a phone in her hand. She gives it to me and I dial the number to my parents' home, hoping that my mum is there.

I put the phone to my ear and wait. After a few rings someone answers. "Hello." My mum says, just the sound of her voice makes me burst out into tears.

"Mum." I say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Beatrice, are you all right?" She asks.

"No, can you come to Dauntless?" I ask.

"Of course I can, where are you in Dauntless?" She asks.

"I'm in the infirmary." I say.

"Why are you in the infirmary, Beatrice?" She asks, I can tell how much she is worried.

"I… I-" I can't finish, just the thought of my daughter possibly not making it breaks my heart. "Please, come." I say.

"Okay, I'm on my way." She says before hanging up. I give the nurse the phone and she leaves the room. I just cry, and cry, and cry.

My mum arrives half an hour later and I am still in tears. She runs up to me and embraces me. I cry into her shoulder. She runs her hand through my hair. "It's going to be okay." She whispers into my ear.

"Did they tell you?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She says.

"It's my fault." I say.

"No, it's not. Things like this just happen." She says.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant." I say.

"I know. Who's the father?" She asks.

"Four, my old instructor. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating since stage two of initiation." I say.

"Oh, I knew something was going on between you two. I could see it in his eyes that he loved you and cared about you." She says.

"He does love me and care about me. I love him and care about him as well." I say.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"I told him that I needed some time on my own and that he should go home and get some rest." I say, tears are still falling down my cheeks. "How's dad?" I ask.

"He's fine. He's been worrying about you and Caleb a lot though." She says.

"I'm not surprised." I say with a little laugh.

"Beatrice, your daughter is going to be all right, she's a fighter, like you and her father." She says.

"I just, wish I had known." I say.

"I know. Hopefully, next time, things will be different. Things will be better." She says.

"What if there isn't a next time?" I ask.

"There will be. I know you and I know you want a big family. Also, I want a lot of grandchildren, so I'm hoping you and Caleb have a lot of kids." She says.

"What do you mean by a lot?" I ask.

"Maybe about four or five from each of you. I've already got one from you." She says.

"That's if she makes it." I say quietly.

"She will make it. Trust me. Those Erudite artificial wombs work wonders, they have made sure that hundreds of babies that are born extremely early live. So she is going to be all right." She says.

"Why has she only got a twenty percent chance of living then?" I ask.

"Because of how early she was born. Also because of the way she was born, the placenta breaking is a big deal. But she is going to be all right, I promise." My mum says.

"Okay." I say.

"Now, get some sleep." She says.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask.

"Always." She says, remembering our little promise that she made whenever I had a nightmare or when I was ill. She lies down next to me on the bed and puts her arms around me. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say before closing my eyes and falling asleep in the comfort of my mothers' arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be in Tobias' POV about what he did when he left the room. Please review.**


	12. That's what friends are for

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 12: That's what friends are for

Tobias' POV

As soon as I leave the hospital room where Tris is I am in tears. I don't know what to do. My daughter could die. Tris and I have always wanted children and our daughter has a high chance of dying, and Tris blames herself for it. It's not her fault. She didn't know.

When I get out of the infirmary I decide to go to Zeke's house, I need someone to talk to. I get there after ten minutes of walking and I am still in tears. I knock on the door and it isn't long before Zeke answers. He opens it to find me with tears pouring down my cheeks; he has never seen me cry before. "Four, are you all right?" He asks, worried.

"No." I say.

"Come in." He says. I enter the apartment to find Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will sitting in various seats around the room. They all look at me and look worried by the state I am in. I sit on the sofa and look at the wall. All I can think about is Tris and our daughter. "Four, what's going on? Is Tris all right?" He asks as he sits next to me.

"Yeah, she's fine, maybe not emotionally, she was crying when she told me to leave so she could have time to think. She's still sore and she lost a lot of blood so she has to have blood transfusions. She blames herself for what happened even though it's not her fault." I say.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"She didn't even know. We didn't know." I say.

"Didn't know what?" Zeke asks.

"She was pregnant. She was seventeen weeks pregnant." I say. They all look at me, shocked.

"But she got the contraception injection thing." Christina states.

"The batch with the one she got five or whatever months' ago wasn't effective, we had sex three weeks after she got it, and she got pregnant. We didn't know because the ones that were effective stopped her from getting any of the symptoms and she wasn't showing because the baby was towards her back." I say.

"Is the baby… dead?" Zeke asks.

"No, they got to Tris just on time. Her placenta broke and that is why she got the pain and the bleeding. They managed to get the baby and the placenta out. The baby is now in one of those artificial wombs that Erudite created for babies that are born extremely early. She only has a twenty percent chance of surviving though. And Tris thinks it's her fault because she wasn't taking it easy and she was carrying heavy boxes and helping set up for parties when she was pregnant, but she didn't even know." I say.

"She?" Christina asks.

"We have a daughter." I say.

"Have you given her a name yet?" Zeke asks.

"No, I had only just told Tris what happened when she asked me to leave because she wanted some time to think." I say.

"How long does the baby have to stay in the hospital?" Marlene asks.

"Until it's healthy enough to come out. Or until the due date that would have been given to Tris if she knew she was pregnant." I say.

"When does Tris get out of the hospital?" Marlene asks.

"Next week, but she has to take it easy because she is going to be sore for a while." I explain.

"Four, do you want to stay here for the night, get some sleep?" Zeke asks me.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I say.

"You have to try. You have to sleep and eat and stay strong for Tris and your daughter." He says.

"I know, but how do you do that when your daughter only has a twenty percent chance of surviving?" I ask.

"I don't know, but we'll be here, every step of the way. For you, and for Tris, and for your little girl." Zeke says before embracing me.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." I tell them honestly.

"That's what friends are for. To be there for each other." Zeke tells me.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. Now, stay strong, because you daughter and girlfriend need you." Zeke says.

"I'll try." I say.

"Also, wipe those tears, I have never seen you cry before and I don't like it. It hurts seeing someone as strong and scary as you cry. Especially, when you are my brother." Zeke says, and I wipe my tears. "Do you want something to eat? I could steel one of Uri's pop tarts." He says.

"Hey!" Uriah exclaims.

"Uri, be kind. This man is going through a lot at the moment." Marlene says.

"No, it's fine. I don't like pop tarts anyway. Though, I do love Dauntless cake." I say.

"I'll go get you the bit I have in the fridge." Zeke says before leaving to get the cake.

He comes back a minute later with a quarter of Dauntless cake and a spoon. He gives it to me and I dig in.

An hour later and everyone has left the room. Zeke and Shauna went to bed, yes they are living together. The others went back to their homes. I am laying on the sofa, covered in a spare, thin, black blanket, thinking about Tris and our daughter. As I'm thinking I can't help but wonder what our life might be like, as a family. I just hope to God that our daughter is going to make it so that we can be that family that we have wanted to be for so long. That is the last thing I think about before closing my eyes and letting darkness overcome me.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. The next chapter will be back in Tris' POV.**


	13. Name

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 13: Name

Tris' POV

I wake up the next day to find my mum sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed, holding my hand, smiling at me. I give her a small smile in return. "Good morning." She says.

"Morning." I say back.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Sore." I reply.

"That's expected." She says before standing and kissing the top of my head. As she does the door opens and I look at it to find Tobias standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"If I'm interrupting something then I can go." He says.

"No, it's fine. I should be getting back to your father anyway. You don't mind if I tell him do you?" She asks.

"No, of course not." I say.

"Call me if you need me. Love you." She says.

"I will. Love you too." I say and she kisses my head one last time and leaving the room. Tobias sits in the seat my mum was sitting in previously and takes my hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Sore. Upset. Tired. I'm sorry I told you to go yesterday." I tell him.

"It's all right. We needed some time to think about the situation alone. I understand why you would want your mother here and not me. A mothers' comfort is better than any other comfort. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him.

"I was thinking we should probably think about a name for our daughter." He says.

"That's a good idea. Do you know if we're allowed to see her at any point soon?" I ask.

"I have no idea. We could ask the nurse when she comes to check on you next." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"So names. Are there any names that you like?" He asks.

"I know it's not very Dauntless but I was thinking Hope for her first name, then I was kind of hoping maybe Natalie for her second name because I want her to be named after my mother if you don't mind. And then Eaton for her last name." I say.

"So, Hope Natalie Eaton?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think it's cute. What do you think?" I ask.

"I love it. So our daughter is going to be called Hope Natalie Eaton." He answers.

"Yeah. I really want to see her." I say.

"I do too." He says.

We sit there and talk about our daughter. Half an hour later the nurse comes in to do another one of her checks. "Good morning you two. How are you feeling Tris?" She asks as she takes at my blood pressure.

"Sore. Is there any chance that we could see our daughter?" I ask.

"I don't know. The specialists are watching her progress carefully at the moment. But I know she is doing really well. I'll ask if you can see her." She says before leaving the room to ask.

She comes back five minutes later with the doctor in tow. "I understand that you two want to see your daughter. She is making good progress and I am very hopeful that she will make it. Have you got a name for her yet?" The doctor asks.

"Hope Natalie Eaton. Are we allowed to see her?" Tobias asks.

"Nice name. I'm afraid you can't see her just yet. Her first few months in the artificial womb are crucial to her development and progress. You will be able to see her when she gets to about the seven months mark. I'm sorry that there is a long wait to see her and I know you love her and are anxious to see her but she needs this time to help her progress. I'm sorry but there is no way you can see her yet." He says and I feel tears starting to pool in my eyes. I can't even see my own daughter for two and a bit months.

"Yeah, that's fine. If that is what is best for her and her health." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says before leaving with the nurse following close behind him. When they're gone the tears fall out of my eyes and Tobias embraces me and I sob into his shirt.

"Hey, it's all right. She's all right. We can see her in a couple of months." He says.

"We can't even see our own daughter." I sob.

"It's all right. I hope you don't mind that I told our friends about her and what's happening." He says.

"I don't mind." I say. "I just want to see her. I didn't even know she was in me and they won't let me see her." I say.

"I know, but we'll get to see her soon. And she's fine, she's making good progress. Everything is going to be all right." Tobias says.

That is when the gang burst through the doors and all come rushing over to me. Tobias let's go of me. Christina and Marlene both hug me at the same time. "I'm so sorry that this has happened." Christina says.

"It's all right. She's making good progress apparently. Though they won't let us see her at the moment." I say.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asks as they let go of me.

"Sore. Tired. How's the baby Christina?" I ask.

"The baby is fine but I am more worried about you and your baby at the moment." Christina answers.

"We're fine. I just want to see her, I mean, I didn't even know about her and they won't let us see her." I say.

"That's just horrible. Not letting you guys see your own child." Uriah says.

"We can see her when she gets to the seven month mark but at the moment her development is crucial so no one can see her except from the nurses and doctors that have to help her get better." Tobias says.

"It's what's best for her and her health." I add.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. Her name is Hope Natalie Eaton." I say.

"That's is adorable. So, we have decided that we are going to do you guys a nursery." Says Christina.

"But, we only have one bedroom in the apartment, and that is our bedroom." I say.

"But, we brought you guys a new apartment, that has three bedrooms, but we know you will want to expand your family within the next few years, and we are refurbishing it. We are going to keep your belongings and put it in the apartment, but we are decorating your nursery for little Hope." Christina says.

"Really? You brought us a new apartment?" Tobias asks, shocked.

"Yeah. It has three bedrooms, your room has a en-suite, it has a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and a rather large balcony." Zeke says.

"Guys, you didn't have to buy us an apartment." I say.

"You guys are going through enough as it is without having to go and buy all the things you need for Hope and get a new apartment because your old one isn't big enough. So we are going to do it all for you. Though you will have to live in my apartment until all the work is done. We have a double sofa bed that you can sleep on." Zeke says.

"Thank you, guys. This is amazing." I say.

"That's what friends are for." Christina says before hugging me again.

We spend hours just talking and laughing. They all leave, except from Tobias when I want some sleep and Tobias gets into the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say back before going to sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. The next Chapter is going to when they are allowed to see their baby for the first time. So it is going to skip eleven weeks, which is just under three months. Please review. I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. First sight

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 14: First sight

It has been eleven weeks since we decided on a name for our daughter, and it has been hard not being able to see her. Christina is due any day now. I have been home for about ten weeks, but it's horrible being at home when your child is still in the hospital. There have been many nights when Tobias and I have cried ourselves to sleep because we haven't been able to see her. We moved into our new apartment five weeks ago, after living with Zeke and Shauna for five weeks. They have done an amazing job, I have to say. Every room is beautifully decorated.

Today is the day that Tobias and I have been waiting for, for what feels like an eternity. Today is the day we finally get to meet our daughter. Though, she will still be in the artificial womb thing, we will get to see her. Our daughter. Our little Hope.

Tobias and I arrive at the hospital, hand in hand, at around eleven o'clock in the morning. The doctor sees us immediately and calls us over to him. "Tris, Four, good morning. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Excited." I say.

"Are you still sore, or are you feeling better?" The doctor asks. I have been sore for a while, but it is dying down a bit now.

"I'm feeling better, but I'm still slightly sore." I say.

"Okay. Are you ready to meet your daughter?" He asks. Tobias and I nod. Unable to actually speak. "Follow me."

We follow him down the hallways for what feels like hours but it only a couple of minutes. We finally stop outside of a door and the doctor turns to look at us. "She is just through here." He says before opening the door to reveal a machine filled room. There are beeping sounds and the room is dark. In the middle of the room is the artificial womb that holds our daughter. We follow the doctor into the room and walk over to the place where our daughter lays. When I see her tiny body in the fake room I feel tears spring into my eyes.

"How is she?" Tobias asks and I can tell by his voice that he is about to cry.

"She's doing really well for a baby that was born as early as she was. I think she should be out of the womb within the next few weeks. After that we'll have to put her in an incubator for a little while to help her with her breathing. But she is doing really well." The doctor says.

"How long will she have to be in the incubator for?" I ask.

"Only for a couple of weeks or so. It depends on when she can learn to breathe on her own properly. But, by the amount she's improved so far she might not even need to be in the incubator." The doctor says. "I'll give you some time." He says before leaving the room.

"She's beautiful." I say as I look at the small human being that we created.

"Yeah, she is." Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I just wish that it didn't have to be like this. That I could actually carry her for nine months, knowing that I was pregnant. That I could actually give birth to her the way other women do. That I could hold her as soon as she was born instead of having to wait for months to even look at her." I say as tears fall down my cheeks.

"I know. But there's plenty of time to have more children and do it the way you're supposed to." He says.

"You want more children?" I ask.

"You know I do. Maybe in a couple years though, not straight away." He says.

"I agree. But so far things haven't exactly turned out the way we planned." I say.

"I know. Actually I wouldn't mind if you got pregnant sooner than two years." He says.

"I just hope nothing like this happens again." I say.

"Same. But, no matter what happens, we'll be together. We'll help each other. And everything will be all right, in the end. I promise." He says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I know you do. I love you too, Six." He says.

"Poor five, being left out all of the time." I say.

"Maybe one of our children will be five." He says.

"Maybe." I say.

We stay there for hours, looking at our daughter. Talking about our daughter and whatever other children we may have in the future. At six visiting times end and we head home after saying things like 'I love you' and 'Goodbye' to our daughter. When we get home we shower, together of course, before eating a quick pizza and going to bed.

Though it is only three o'clock in the morning when there is a loud, desperate knock on the door. I groan before getting out of bed and going to open it. I open the door to find Will and Christina on the other side. Except Christina is doubled over in pain, crying whilst Will rubs her lower back. "What's going on?" I ask.

"The baby's coming." Will answers as Christina has another contraction.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the shortness and that it took so long to update, I have been really busy lately. Also, just so you know, I might not be able to update on Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday next week because I am busy on those days. But I will try to update as often as I can, I promise. Please review!**


	15. Labour

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 15: Labour

"The baby's coming." Will answers as Christina has another contraction.

"Okay. Why didn't you take her to the infirmary before coming to get me?" I ask.

"Because she refused to go to the infirmary before I go and get you." Will answers.

"Okay, I'll go and tell Four where I'm going. I'll be back in a little bit." I say.

"Please hurry." Christina says as I go to the bedroom.

"Four, wake up." I say.

"What do you want Tris? Go back to sleep." He says.

"Christina's in labour, I have to go to the infirmary." I tell him.

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple of hours." He says sleepily.

"Okay, get some sleep. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says before going back to sleep. I leave the room, put on some slide on shoes and shut the door behind me as Will as I help Christina to the infirmary. Stopping when she has a contraction. I am wearing shorts and a t-shirt so I don't look to silly walking around Dauntless in pyjamas. I see Will and Christina either went to bed wearing day clothes or managed to get dressed before coming to my apartment.

We get her to the infirmary after ten minutes of walking and stopping when she had a contraction. Her contractions are only like fifteen minutes apart so she still has time. We get her in a room and wearing one of those nasty hospital gowns in another ten minutes. Now, we are in a hospital room, Christina in the bed, Will and I in chairs on either side of the bed, holding her hands and saying comforting things to her as she goes through the pain of child birth. The pain that I wish I went through with Hope no matter how horrible the pain is.

Marlene checks on Christina after an hour but it turns out that she is only five centimetres dilated. After checking on her the midwife leaves the room saying that she will come back in about an hour to check on her progress.

"So, how's Hope?" Christina asks.

"She's fine." I say.

"You got to see her today, right?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Who does she look like most?" She asks me before she is hit with another contraction and squeezes mine and Will's hands hard as she cries through it.

"I don't know; it's hard to tell at the moment, she's still in the artificial womb. Though I think I saw some strands of her on her head that looked to be the same colour as my hair. I could have just been imagining it though. I hope she has Four's eyes." I say.

"She'd look really pretty with your hair and his eyes." Christina says.

"Well, we get to find out soon what she looks like without her being in an artificial womb. Also, you guys can come and see her when she gets out of there. What are you going to name your son?" I ask.

"Aaron Christopher Hughes" Will says as Christina has another contraction.

"That's a really cute name." I say.

"Thanks." Christina says as she breathes the way a woman in labour would.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Maybe, one day, Hope and Aaron will get together and get married and have babies, and then we'd really be family." Christina says.

"Maybe." I say, smiling. "But I consider us family anyway, no matter whether our children get together or not. You're my sister, and I'll always be here for you." I say.

"You're my sister too, and I'll always be here for you." Christina says.

"I know you will be." I say.

Four hours later Marlene comes to check on Christina again. "Christina, you're ten centimetres now. You have to give me a big push on the next contraction. Okay." Marlene says. Christina only nods, unable to speak, I'm not surprised, her baby is going to be here soon. "On three. One. Two. Three. Push!" Christina pushes as hard as she can, squeezing the life out of mine and Will's hand as she does. "Well done. I can see the head. Just a couple more pushes and your little boy will be here." Marlene says. "Push!" Christina pushes with all of her might. "The head is out. Just breathe and on the next contraction I need you to push harder than you have before and your baby will be here." Marlene says.

"I can't do this." Christina says, exhausted.

"Yes you can, Chris, you're one of the strongest people I know. You can do this." Will encourages her.

"Push!" Marlene says and Christina pushes harder than she had previously. After she pushes we hear the wailing of her baby and Christina lays back, breathing heavily. Tears falling down her cheeks, and down Will's. Marlene cleans off the baby and wraps him up before passing the little bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket to Christina, who holds him in her arms and looks at her son in awe. Will and Christina look at their baby with so much love and adoration in their eyes that even I start crying.

"Tris; come and look at him." Christina says.

I look at their son who is the perfect mix of Will and Christina. He has Christina's hair, Will's eyes, Christina's skin tone, but slightly lighter. He's beautiful. "He's gorgeous." I say. "Congratulations." I say.

"Thank you." Will says.

"Yeah, thank you for being here for me." Christina says.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me." I say. "I'll give you some time." I say before leaving the room.

When I get outside the room I start crying harder than I had in the room. I cry because I wish I had that moment with Hope. I wish I had given birth to her the way I wanted to. I wish I had held her new born body in my arms as Tobias and I look down at her with love in our eyes. I wish I had known about her for those seventeen weeks she was growing inside me. I wish I had felt her kick and move and hiccup inside of me. I wish I had morning sickness and all of the other symptoms that you get when you're pregnant. I wish I could hold her little body in my arms and feed her and change her and do what a mother is supposed to do.

But I haven't even touched her small, fragile body yet. I haven't done anything that I wish I had done.

I know these thoughts are selfish and not the sort of things I should be thinking considering I was born and raised in Abnegation. But I can't help it. I can't help but feel this way. I can't help but cry over the things that most other women get to do or feel that I didn't do or feel.

I lean against the wall and cry for what feels like hours.

"Tris." I hear Tobias say. I look down the hallway to find him walking towards me with a worried look on his face. "Tris, are you all right? Is everything all right with Christina and the baby?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, they're fine; I just thought I'd give them some time alone with their son." I say.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks.

"It's nothing, really." I say.

"It's obviously not nothing if you're crying about it. Talk to me." He says.

"I just… I wish that I could have given birth to Hope the way any other women would. I wish that I could have held her new born body in my arms. I wish I could have felt her kick and move and hiccup inside me. I wish I knew about her. I wish I got the baby bump. I wish I had the symptoms. I wish I could hold her little body in my arms and feed her and change her and do what a mother is supposed to do. But I haven't even touched her yet. I've only seen her once. I haven't done anything. And she's our daughter. I know these thoughts are selfish, but I just can't help but think these things. The whole time Christina was in labour and was squeezing my hand as she had a contraction and when she held her son in her arms for the first time and her and Will looked at him with so much love and adoration in their eyes, I wished that could have been us, me giving birth to Hope with you at my side and us looking down at her, when I was holding her new born body in my arms, with love in our eyes. I just…" I start sobbing and he embraces me. I sob into his shirt.

"Hey, it's all right. There's still time to do all of those things. It's fine. I'm here." He says.

"But, what if I don't get pregnant again? What if I can't get pregnant again? What if the same thing happens again?" I cry.

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise." He says.

That is when Will walks out of the room looking exhausted. He sees us and my tears. "Tris, what's the matter?" He asks, worried.

"Nothing." I say, wiping my tears.

"You're crying, it's not nothing." He says.

"Where are you going anyway?" I ask, ignoring him.

"I'm going to get something to eat and drink for Christina and I." He says.

"Okay, congratulations again." I say.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're all right?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just go and get you and Christina some food." I say.

"Okay." He says before leaving the infirmary.

"Tris, why don't you go home and get some sleep? You look exhausted." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. "What are you going to do?" I ask him.

"I'm going to go and get the others and bring them here to meet Chris' baby, you don't mind do you?" He answers.

"No, of course not. I'm tired anyway. I'll see you later." I say before walking away from him, but as soon as I leave him the tears start to fall again, and they don't stop until I get into my bed at home and cry myself to sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	16. Truths and Tears

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 16: Truths and Tears

It has been a month since Aaron was born and I haven't talked to any of my friends. I've been spending most of my time sitting in a chair in the room where my daughter is, crying, hoping she can get out of there soon and come home with Tobias and myself. If I'm not in the dark hospital room I am at our apartment, sitting either in bed or on the sofa, crying. I don't know what but watching Christina give birth and do all of the things that I wanted to do made me upset, depressed and it made me feel like I can't even do the one thing a woman is supposed to do the way it's supposed to be done. The way I wanted to do it.

Tobias brings me food and stuff at breakfast, lunch and dinner. He's the only one I have talked to, other than the doctor looking after our daughter, in the past month. He tells me that everyone is worried about me and that they want to speak to me and see me. But I don't know what to do. I just… I feel useless. I feel like I shouldn't be a mother. I feel like I can't do anything right. I feel jealous. I feel hatred and anger. Not at Christina obviously. At myself. At God. At whoever decided that this is the way my daughter has to be brought into the world.

It's coming close to dinner time and visiting hours are over so I am sitting on the couch in the living room, not doing anything. I'm waiting for Tobias to return with our meals. I am wearing one of his dark grey jumpers that are way too big for me and some black leggings. My hair is in a messy ponytail and my face is a wreck from all the crying I've been doing.

I hear the door opening and look up, expecting to find Tobias with our food, but instead I find Christina with some food. I look away as she places the tray of my food on the coffee table and sits next to me on the sofa. "Tris, what's the matter?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"It's obviously not nothing. You look like you've been crying for days. You haven't talked to any of us in a month. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. You're wearing horrible clothes. And I'm from Candor, I can tell when people lie to me." She says.

"It's none of your concern." I say, trying not to sound harsh.

"Yeah, it is. You're my sister Tris. What happened to always sticking together? To always helping each other out and being there for the other? What happened?" She asks. That is when I look at her and start crying again. She embraces me and I cry into her shoulder. "Tris, you can tell me anything, you know that." She says.

"I just… I wish that I could have given birth to Hope the way I wanted to. I wish I could hold her in my arms and feed her and change her and do what a mother is supposed to do. I wish I knew about her. I wish I felt her move and kick and hiccup inside of me. I wish I had the symptoms. But I haven't even touched her yet. I haven't done anything. She's my daughter and I'm not even allowed to touch her tiny fragile body. And I know it's selfish to think these things but I can't help it. The whole time you were in labour and you were squeezing my hand, and when you first held Aaron in your arms, I wished that I could have had that moment with Hope. But I didn't. I just… I don't know what to do. I feel useless and that I shouldn't be a mother. I feel like I can't do anything right, even the thing that women are supposed to do. I feel anger at myself. And at God. And whoever decided that this is the way my daughter has to be brought into the world." I sob.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You are going to have your moment." She says, I pull back from the embrace.

"How do you know that? What if I can't get pregnant again? What if I don't get pregnant again? What if the same thing happens again?" I ask, loudly.

"Because it happened for me!" She yells.

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Aaron isn't my first child." She says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"When I was fourteen my mum got in a relationship with this guy named James. He was really nice, until he raped me on my fifteenth birthday. My mum kicked him out and broke up with him after that. But I got pregnant. I kept it because I didn't agree with abortions, neither did my mum. I did know I was pregnant with her, but she was born way too early. I was sixteen weeks pregnant and I started getting really bad pains in the stomach and I started bleeding more than what was natural. I passed out and woke up in the hospital with no stomach. My mum told me the placenta broke and they have the baby in an artificial womb with a twenty percent chance of surviving. I was mad, angry, upset with myself, with James for doing this to me. But I loved her. I loved my daughter. I still do. A month after being put into the womb there was a complication. She died. That's why I joined Dauntless, to move away from there and to be stronger instead of crying all the time." Christina tells me.

"Chris, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted this way. I'm so selfish." I say.

"No, you're not. I was thinking the same thoughts as you are. I still am. I don't blame you for feeling this way. I know what it's like to watch your child fight for its life. Even though I hadn't even seen her before she died." She says.

"Does Will know?" I ask.

"No. That's the only thing I haven't been able to tell him. But we're happy; I don't want to spoil it with telling him that." She says.

"How's Aaron?" I ask.

"He's good. Healthy." She says.

"Good. Hope's getting out of the womb tomorrow. She's being put in an incubator for a few weeks." I tell her.

"That's great news. When will you be able to hold her?" She asks.

"Not until she gets out of the incubator. Though, we will be able to hold her hand and stuff." I say with a small smile on my face.

"That's great news. Are you still going to train the transfers?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Max said that with everything going on that I could wait until next year. But I don't know if I want to wait. We could just take her to training with us and sit her in the corner of the room hoping that no one is going to steal her, shoot her or throw a knife at her." I joke.

"Or you could just give her to a carer to look after her for you whilst you work. Or you can wait, spend time with your daughter and then do training next year and give her to a carer to look after for the day. Or just not train initiates at all and just work in the tattoo parlour full time and take her with you. Or wait like two years to start training as at the age of two kids can start going to nursery." Christina says.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"Now eat your food." She instructs.

"Okay." I say before picking up the tray of food and starting to eat it.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the twist. Please review!**


	17. Question

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 17: Question

I wake up the next day to find Tobias smiling at me. I smile back at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Good morning." He says.

"Good morning." I reply. "What time is it?"

"Ten. We have three hours before she gets taken out of the womb." He answers.

"Okay." I say. "Let's get ready and head down to the cafeteria for breakfast; I want to see our friends." I say. He looks shocked.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen them in a month. What did you and Christina talk about yesterday that made you want to change your mind about going to the cafeteria?" He asks.

"Nothing that concerns you. She doesn't want me telling anyone." I say.

"Okay. You go and get ready first." He says. I nod before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Half an hour later and we are both ready and heading down to the cafeteria, hand in hand. When we enter our friends see us and are shocked, and happy, to see me. They run up to me and we all end up in a group hug, with every other Dauntless looking at us like we're crazy. "Oh my God. Tris, we've missed you." Marlene says.

"Sorry guys. I've just been really upset and stuff." I say.

"We understand. Let's go and sit down and eat." Zeke says.

So we do. We sit. We eat. We drink. We talk. We laugh. We catch up.

At half twelve Tobias and I head down to the infirmary and walk to the room where our little girl is, still in the womb. In half an hour she is going to be put into an incubator and we will be able to touch her and hold her hands. We sit in the chairs in the room, hand in hand, looking at her in the womb. Waiting for the doctor to come and get her out. My head is resting on Tobias' shoulder and he is drawing little patterns on my hand with his thumb.

At one the doctor comes in, followed by two nurses who have an incubator with them, wheeling it into the room, the incubator has a blanket in it.. "Good day Tris, Four. Let's get started, shall we?" He says, we nod and the doctor gets the equipment ready and puts gloves on his hands.

He picks up a small knife and cuts open the womb, making a big enough incision to get our daughter out. He puts the knife down and digs his hand into the womb, picking up our daughter and taking her out. That is when my tears start to fall, seeing my daughter properly for the first time. She's beautiful. She starts crying and it is the most beautiful sound in the world. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist as they put her in the incubator and attach wires and things to her; they put one of those tiny oxygen masks on her face and she stops crying. They also put a diaper on her and cover her in the blanket, her little arms sticking out of it though. When they are done they close the lid of the incubator and the nurses leave the room. The doctor looks at us. "Do you guys want to see your daughter properly? You can hold her hand, stroke her head or whatever." He asks us. We nod in reply before walking over to him. We look at our daughter and more tears fall down my face. The doctor opens a little door thing at the side of the incubator. "If you put your hand through here you will be able to touch her. There is another one on the other side so both of you can hold her hand or whatever. She should be able to come out of here in about four weeks at the most. I'll leave you alone now." The doctor says before leaving the room. Tobias goes to the other side and opens the door thing.

I put my hand through and put my index finger against her palm, she clasps her hand around it in a tight grip. I smile as more tears slip down my face. I look up at Tobias and see he is crying as well as he does what I did and our daughter wraps her tiny hand around his finger.

We stay there in silence, looking at our daughter. Stroking her skin. Stroking her hair, which is the same colour as mine. One time she wakes up and we see that she has Tobias' eyes, I smile knowing that she has his eyes.

After a few hours Tobias closes his door and comes over to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He kisses the top of my head. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

He lets go of me and stands next to me, taking a small box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee. He opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a black diamond in the middle, there is a grey diamond on either side of the black one. I look at him, shocked. "Tris Prior, I have loved you since the day that I met you, and I love our daughter and will love any other child we have after that. I want a life with you. I want to love you, every day of the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you. You mean the world and more to me. So, will you do the greatest thing ever and make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" He asks.

"Yes." I say as more tears start to pour down my face. I hold out my left hand to him and he slides the ring on my ring finger. He stands up and we kiss, passionately for what feels like an eternity.

I have to say that this has to be one of the greatest days of my life, so far.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a few days. Please review!**


	18. First hold

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 18: First hold

It has been a month since Hope was moved to the incubator and today is the day she is getting out. Today is the day that we get to hold her for the first time. Today is the day she gets to come home.

When Tobias and I told our friends about our engagement, the day after Hope got out the womb, they were really excited. We're getting married in two weeks. Christina, Shauna and Marlene came with me to get my dress. It's a silver/grey colour with black diamonds and lace flowers on it. It is floor length. It's perfect.

I have now finished getting ready. I'm wearing black skinny jeans and a dark red vest under a dark grey top that hangs of my shoulders. My hair is in a high ponytail. I walk into the kitchen to find Tobias standing at the oven, frying some bacon, wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. "Good morning, my love." He says.

"Good morning. Today's the day." I say happily.

"Yeah. Everything is ready in the front room for her." He says.

"Thank you, for getting it all ready." I say.

"No problem." He says. "Go sit at the table, it's nearly done." He says and I do what I'm told. I sit at the table and wait for him to finish with the breakfast.

After a few minutes he brings to the table two plates of bacon sandwiches. He places one of them in front of me before sitting in the seat next to me. We dig in. "Have you decided whether you're going to train the initiates yet, they come in a month?" He asks.

"I want to. Christina's offered to look after Hope if I do decide to do it. She's decided to wait until Aaron's a bit older before she starts training the Dauntless born. Zeke's taking her place. I feel sorry for the Dauntless borns, having both of the Pedrad brothers training them. That sounds like torture." I say, Tobias laughs.

"Yeah it does." He says.

When we are done with breakfast it is eleven o'clock. We have to be at the infirmary by half eleven. "Let's go get our daughter." Tobias says as he picks up the bag of clothes, bottles, dummies and diapers he packed for her and hangs it on his shoulder. I'm pushing the pram. We also have some blankets and a teddy bear for her in the pram.

"Okay." I say, and we leave the apartment.

It takes us fifteen minutes to get to the infirmary; the doctor spots us right away. "Are you ready to get your daughter?" He asks. We nod "Come on then." He says and we follow him to her room.

We arrive to her room in about five minutes and the doctor tells me to sit down. We agreed that I should be the first one to hold her. I sit in the chair and ready myself to hold my daughter. The doctor removes the tubes and things from her small body before taking her out, she starts crying, and she is still only wearing a diaper and a white hat on her head. I hold out my arms, ready to hold her and he places my daughter in them. I look down at me daughter and she stops crying, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. A tear falls down my cheek and lands on her stomach. I wipe it away. I didn't even realise I was crying.

Tobias comes and crouches next to me, looking at our daughter, the little girl that we created. I look at him and notice that he is also crying. I kiss him softly before looking back at our daughter. He puts his index finger against the palm of her hand and she tightens her little fingers around it.

"You are free to go, whenever you're ready." The doctor says.

"Thank you." I say. "For everything."

"No problem. It's my job." He says before leaving the room.

I kiss my daughters' forehead before looking back at Tobias. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

"Yes please." He says before standing up. I stand up as well and place our daughter carefully in his arms. She looks up at her father with wonder in her eyes and it's adorable, watching him holding her. I smile at them before getting the bag of stuff for her and taking out a pink baby grow.

"We should probably get her ready." I say. He nods before giving her back to me. I lay her down in the small cot in the corner of the room and get her changed into the baby grow before picking her back up and placing her in the pram. She starts fussing so I give her the teddy bear we have for her and she looks at it, intrigued, but she stops fussing. I look at Tobias who is smiling at her. "Do you want to go? Our friends are waiting at Zeke's place to meet her." I say.

"Okay." He says before picking the bag of supplies back up, hanging it on his shoulder, and walking over to me, kissing the top of my head. "We're parents." He says.

"Yeah, we are." I say. He opens the door for me and I push the pram out of the room, him following behind me. He wraps his arm around my waist and we leave the infirmary, with our daughter, and walk to Zeke's apartment.

All I can think about on the way to his apartment is Tobias and our daughter. I think about the life we can have together, with our friends, our family. We can have more kids. We are getting married in two weeks. I love him. I love our daughter. I love our family.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	19. Hen night

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 19: Hen night

It has been nearly two weeks since Hope came home and we couldn't be happier. Life has been amazing. Sure she does wake us up a few times during the night, but we don't mind, we are just happy that she is healthy and that she is home, with us. Tobias and I are getting married tomorrow, I'm really excited. Though, it does mean that I can't see him tonight. But Christina, Shauna and Marlene are coming over for the night to play games and stuff. Tobias is going to Zeke's and the boys are doing something to celebrate. Tobias and I are going on honeymoon for a week, when I say honeymoon I mean we are going to be locked in our apartment for a week whilst Christina and Will look after Hope. Not that I mind, of course, I get to spend the week with him and only him, and Hope loves everyone in the gang. The week after our honeymoon Caleb and Susan are getting married and the initiates are coming. Exciting.

Christina and Will are waiting until after initiation to get married.

Right now I am sitting on the sofa in my apartment, watching TV with Hope in my lap, waiting for the girls to arrive. We are watching an old TV show called Peppa Pig, it's her favourite. She is twenty one weeks old, but she is small for her age because of how early she was born. Though she is healthy and that is really all that matters. Hope is wearing a baby grow that says 'I love my mummy' on it, Christina brought it for us like she promised. Tobias put it on her this morning.

After five minutes there is a knock on the door so I stand up, cradling Hope in my arms, and I walk over to the door. I open it to find the girls, with huge smiles on their faces. Christina is carrying Aaron in one of those baby carrier things that you put on the top part of your body; I have no idea what they are called. "Hey girls, come in." I say, moving out the way so they can enter. They come in and we all sit in various places around the living room. Christina sits next to me on the sofa and Shauna and Marlene sit on the floor. Peppa Pig is still on the TV.

"Oh, Aaron loves this show." Christina says as she takes Aaron out of the carrier and turns him so he is facing the screen. He is only ten weeks old.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, when those two are asleep we are going to play some games. But, for now, I am going to go down to the cafeteria and get us a pizza to share." Marlene says.

"Okay." I say and Marlene leaves the apartment.

"Can I hold Hope, Tris?" Shauna asks.

"Sure." I say as I pass Hope to Shauna. "Do you guys know what the boys are doing tonight?" I ask.

"Zeke told me they're just going to play games and stuff knowing that you'd kill him if they got strippers in." Shauna says.

"Okay, as long as they don't get too drunk." I say, I know they are going to want to get drunk over their heads. Well, maybe not Tobias, or Will, but Zeke and Uriah will want to.

That is when I notice the ring on Shauna's left ring finger. "Shauna, what's that on your finger?" I ask and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Zeke proposed to me last night." She answers. Christina squeals and I smile.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Thank you." Shauna says.

Two hours later and both Hope and Aaron are sleeping in Hope's cot. Christina, Shauna, Marlene and I sit in a circle in the living room. "Let's play never have I ever." Shauna suggests.

"Sure." I say. "Just, no alcohol. I don't want to be drunk tomorrow, and I want to be able to look after my daughter when she wakes up crying."

"Okay, if you have done something then put your finger on your nose." Shauna says. "Tris, you can go first."

"Okay. Never have I ever eaten Amity bread." I say. Marlene puts her finger on her nose.

"It was a dare. Never have I ever gotten pregnant." Marlene says and Christina and I put our fingers on our noses.

"Never have I ever drunk vodka out of someone's belly button." Shauna says and, yet again, Marlene puts her finger on her nose.

"It was a dare." She says.

"Never have I ever lived in Abnegation." Christina says and I put my finger on my nose.

"Never have I ever been pregnant and known about it." I say and Christina puts her finger on her nose.

"Never have I ever had a hen night." Marlene says and I put my finger on my nose as I am having one right now.

"Never have I ever dated my instructor." Shauna says and I put my finger on my nose.

"Never have I ever…" The game continues for hours. But we have now stopped because both Hope and Aaron are crying. Christina and I walk into Hope's nursery and pick up our child. Hope stops crying as soon as I pick her up and I take her into the living room and sit on the sofa with her.

"Let's watch a movie." Christina says as she enters the room with Aaron in her arms.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Frozen. Aaron loves that." Christina says.

"Everyone loves Frozen." Marlene says.

So I put on the movie and we all watch it, singing along to all the songs. I think about what an amazing night it has been and how excited I am for tomorrow. I also wonder what the boys are doing and if anyone has done anything stupid yet.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be in Tobias' POV about the stag night. Then will be Tris' POV about the wedding. I will update again soon. **

**Could you please read my new Divergent fanfic, it is called Selfless love, and could you review on it as well, please?**

**Please review!**


	20. Stag night

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 20: Stag night

Tobias' POV

I arrive at Zeke's apartment at about two in the afternoon to find him, Uriah and Will sitting on the sofa, watching TV and drinking beer. "There you are. What took you so long?" Zeke asks.

"Hope wouldn't stop crying. She's sitting with Tris at the moment watching Peppa Pig, that was the only thing that would shut her up, also she didn't want me to go." I say.

"Okay, do you want a beer?" Zeke asks.

"No, I'm not having any alcohol tonight; I don't want to be drunk tomorrow." I say, excited about the wedding.

"Whatever. Let's play truth or dare!" Zeke says. The four of us gather in a circle in the centre of the room. "Four, you may start as you are getting married tomorrow."

"Thank you, Zeke. Will, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." Will answers.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Uriah, that is never going to become a word." Zeke says.

"Yes it will." Uriah says.

"Will, what do you love about Christina?" I ask.

"Everything. She's beautiful, kind, caring. I love her skin tone, her hair, and her eyes. She is an amazing mother to Aaron. I can't wait for her to be my wife." Will answers. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Zeke replies.

"I dare you to go and eavesdrop on the girls with Four." Will says.

"Sure. Come on Four." Zeke says and Zeke and I stand up and leave the apartment, walking to my apartment.

"Did you ask her?" I ask him.

"Yeah, she said yes." Zeke says happily.

"Congratulations man!" I say before giving him a bro hug and patting him on the back.

"Thanks. Now let's go and eavesdrop on your soon to be wife, and mine, and Will's, and Uriah's girlfriend." He says, so we do. We stand next to the door, putting one of our ears against the door. "Are they watching Frozen?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer, whispering.

"I love that movie!" He exclaims.

"Shh!" I say.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried…" Zeke sings.

"Shut up." I say…

But it's too late. The door opens and I see Tris standing there, with our daughter in her arms, looking annoyed.

"Next time you eavesdrop I suggest you be quiet." She says.

"Sorry, it was Zeke's dare from Will but he went and messes it up." I explain.

"That's fine. Congratulations, Zeke, on the engagement." Tris says.

"Thank you." He replies.

"How is Hope?" I ask, holding out my arms for my daughter. Tris places Hope in my arms.

"She's fine." Tris says before kissing me on the lips sweetly.

"Lovebirds, you're not allowed to see each other until tomorrow." Christina says.

"Sorry, Zeke's fault." I say. "I should probably get going." I say as I kiss Hope's forehead and hand her back to Tris.

"Okay." Tris says before kissing me, I kiss her back, obviously.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle." I say.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle." She repeats.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four." She says.

"I know you do." I say before kissing her again. "I love you too, Hope." I say before kissing my daughter's forehead.

"Come on man, let's go." Zeke says before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I look back at Tris who is still standing there, with a smile on her face, watching me go. I smile at her and our daughter and am about to say something but we walk around the corner so I can't.

We continue to play truth or dare for hours and then they decide to go to bed. Now I lay on the couch thinking about tomorrow, and Tris, and our daughter, and any other kid that we may have in the future. I think about our future and what it could be like.

I drift into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just to let you know, if you have any requests for one shots about anything to do with Divergent, TFIOS, The Hunger Games, Once Upon A Time, Harry Potter, Narnia, Star Crossed, The Tomorrow People, The Avengers, etc. then I will do them whenever I can and I will put them on here. Just PM me or review saying what you want me to write about and I will do them when I can. I will try and do them all you just have to give me time. Though, if you do want me to write something then can you please tell me what you want to happen in it? For example, if you want me to write a Fourtris one shot of Tris telling Tobias she's pregnant or whatever then you have to tell me that's what you want so I know what I have to do, then I'll just write something.**

**Please review!**


	21. Wedding day

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 21: Wedding day

Tris' POV

I wake up to find Christina, Shauna and Marlene hovering over me with big, goofy smiles on their faces. "Good morning." I say with a smile on my face.

"Morning!" They all say in sing-song voices.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Eleven." Christina informs me.

"Meaning there are five hours until I get married so I can go back to sleep." I say before covering my face with my blanket.

"No, Tris, you have to get up so we can get you ready." Marlene whines.

"And we have to get ready as well." Shauna adds.

"We have five hours; it's not going to take five hours for us all to get ready." I say.

"Fine." Christina says and I hear them all leaving the room.

But it isn't long before I feel the small body of my daughter lying on top of me. I uncover my face to find my daughter smiling at me. I smile back at her before sitting up and cradling her in my arms. "I knew that would work." I hear Christina whisper from the other side of the door.

"You know using my daughter against me is really unfair." I yell, not bothering to get out of my bed. They all come into the room again and look at me with guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry. But you need to get up so you can eat and shower and we can do your hair and make-up before getting you into your dress. Then we have to get ready." Marlene apologizes.

"I know. I only wanted another five minutes." I lie; I actually wanted about an hour.

"You're lying." Christina says.

"Come on, I didn't even bite the inside of my lip or do anything to show that I was lying. But seriously, I wanted another hour." I say.

"Oh, come on, whenever anyone says another five minutes they're lying." She says.

"True." I say. "Go get me some breakfast then."

"What do you want?" Shauna asks.

"Pancakes." I say.

"Pancakes coming right up." Shauna says.

"Christina, can you get Hope one of her bottles and heat it up. They're in the fridge." I say.

"Of course I can." She says and the girls leave the room, leaving me and Hope alone.

…

It is now half three and all of us are ready. Hope is wearing a cute white dress as a pink headband that has a bow on top. She looks adorable. She is going to be the flower girl and Marlene is going to carry her down the aisle. The girls are wearing silver/grey dresses that stop mid-thigh. Their hair is curled and done in a half up half down do. Their makeup is done naturally and they wear eyeliner and mascara. They are wearing black heels with silver diamonds on the front of the shoe.

I am wearing my dress, obviously, and my hair is also curled in a half up half down do. Though, I am wearing a silver tiara that has black diamonds in it. My make-up is done like theirs, natural with eyeliner and mascara. I also wear heels, though you can't see them due to the length of the dress. "Let's go and get you married." Christina says and we leave the apartment.

…

Twenty five minutes later and I am standing outside the doors that lead to the place where I am to be married to Tobias Eaton, the love of my life. Though, they aren't going to say Tobias Eaton because he doesn't want anyone to know his real name. Max is going to be marrying us, he agreed to it as soon as we told him we were engaged.

We are getting married in the only garden that is in Dauntless, it is underground, because Dauntless is underground, and it is fake grass, but it is beautiful. Full of flowers of beautiful colours, there is a waterfall at the end, we are getting married on the grass in front of the waterfall, though the grass is far back enough that we won't get wet.

Someone comes up to stand next to me and I face them to find my dad there, with a smile on his face. "You came." I say in surprise. I didn't think he'd come considering it's in Dauntless.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I wanted to see my granddaughter." He says before looping his arm through mine.

The doors open and I see everyone standing up. Christina walks out first and then Shauna, then Marlene who is carrying Hope and helping her throw flower petals on the ground. Then it's my turn. My dad and I start walking down the aisle. Tobias is on the other side, smiling at me. I smile back at him and keep my eyes on him all the way down the aisle. Soft music is playing as we walk.

I get to the end and my dad kisses my cheek before placing my hand in Tobias'. I walk so I am facing Tobias and put my other hand in his. The music stops and Max gestures for everyone to sit, and they do.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two people. Four, repeat after me. I Four take you Beatrice Grace Prior to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

I Four take you Beatrice Grace Prior to be my lawfully wedded wife…" Tobias says with a smile on his face.

"… To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"… To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"… For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"… For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"… In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"… In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Beatrice, repeat after me. I Beatrice Grace Prior take you Four to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"I Beatrice Grace Prior take you Four to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"… To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"… To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"… For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"… For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"… In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"… In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Do you, Four, take Beatrice Grace Prior to be your wife?"

"I do." Tobias says with a smile.

"Do you, Beatrice Grace Prior take Four to be your husband?"

"I do." I say as a tear slips out of my eye, a happy tear, I am smiling so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Rings please." Max says and Zeke steps forward with a goofy smile on his face, he gives me Tobias' ring and Tobias my ring before stepping back in line. "You may now exchange rings." Max says and we slide on each other's rings, onto the ring finger of the left hand. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tobias starts moving in to kiss me and I meet him half way in a passionate kiss that shows how much I love him and how much he loves me. More happy tears make their way down my cheeks as we pull apart and he takes my hand in his. Everyone is clapping and cheering for us as we run back down the aisle and out of the garden.

When we have left the room he stops, so I stop, he kisses me. "I've wanted to do that since last night." He says when we pull apart.

"So have I." I say.

"How about we just skip the party and start our honeymoon?" He says.

"Great plan but we have to introduce my parents, my brother and Susan to our daughter. We will go for an hour then leave." I say.

"Okay." He says before kissing me again.

He takes my hand and leads me to Zeke's apartment, which is where the party is being held. It is a big place and not that many people were invited to the wedding, only close friends and family. Though, the only blood family that came were my parents and Caleb, and our daughter obviously. The rest were just friends. Like the rest of the gang, Lynn, Lauren, Tori, Bud, Max, some of the kitchen staff, the rest of the staff at the tattoo parlour, etc.

So we go to the party, have our first dance as a married couple, introduce my family to Hope, say goodbye to Hope, giving her to Christina and sneaking out, heading back to our apartment, where we spend the rest of the night consummating our marriage and sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Do you want me to do a chapter about Caleb's wedding or not? If you do, that will be the next chapter; if you don't the next chapter will be about the day the initiates arrive. Please tell me.**

**Review please!**


	22. Initiates arrive

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 22: Initiates arrive

I wake up to the annoying sound of… the alarm clock. I slam my hand down on the snooze button before looking at the time. The clock reads 8:00 meaning the initiates are going to be here in an hour. I turn to face Tobias, who is still sleeping. I smile before leaving the room and walking into the kitchen. I pour a glass of ice cold water, walk back into the bedroom and pour it on his face. He wakes with a start and glares at me. "What was that for?" He growls.

"We have an hour to have a shower, get ready, get Hope ready, get Hope to Christina, and get down to the net and hopefully squeeze in breakfast because I'm hungry." I say. "Now come and take a shower with me." He stands up and we walk into the en-suite. We shower, helping each other wash our bodies and our hair before getting dried and ready. Tobias goes to the cafeteria and I get Hope ready into a pink dress, change her diaper and pack her a bag for the day. It has been two weeks since our wedding and we couldn't be happier. Caleb's wedding was two days ago and it was amazing, and nice getting to talk to Susan, Caleb and my parents again. Hope came with us as a surprise. Only my mum knew about her before the wedding.

Tobias comes home with two muffins in his hand, he gives one to me and I eat it as we walk to Christina's apartment.

We give Hope to her and I tell her everything she may need is in the bag before saying goodbye and walking to the net, hand in hand. When we get there Uriah and Zeke are already there. "I really feel bad for the Dauntless borns, they have you two to train them." I say loud enough so they can hear me.

"Hey, what's wrong with us?" Uriah asks, both of them have hurt looks on their faces.

"You're crazy. You're probably going to get them to do stupid things like run around the pit screaming 'I love big buts and I cannot lie!' you're crazy, and also really childish." I say and Tobias laughs.

"We are not going make them do stupid things. We are grown men." Zeke says.

"You're teenagers." I retort. Uriah is seventeen and Zeke is nineteen.

"At least we aren't teenagers with a kid." Uriah mumbles but I can hear him.

"That's what you think." I say, they look at me, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asks.

"Did you not know that your girlfriends are pregnant?" I ask, lying through my teeth. They look scared as hell.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, Marlene and Shauna are pregnant." I tell them.

"We're going to be dads?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah. Congratulations daddies." I say.

Uriah screams and Zeke looks like he is going to cry. I look at Tobias who is trying to hold back a laugh. I giggle as silently as I can. "Wait, you giggled." Zeke says.

"What?" I ask.

"You giggled. You're playing us. They aren't really pregnant." Zeke says. That is when Shauna walks in with a huge smile on her face. She walks over to Zeke and kisses him, he kisses back. "Hey, babe." He says to Shauna when they pull apart.

"Zeke, I have something to show you." Shauna says before pulling out a familiar looking white stick. A pregnancy test. Zeke looks at it and does actually start crying.

"You're pregnant." He says. Shauna nods with a smile on her face. Zeke kisses her. I look at Tobias and he is smiling, I'm smiling too.

"Get a room." I say and they pull apart smiling. "Congratulations Shauna." I say before embracing her.

"Thank you." She says. "I should go so you guys can greet the initiates, see you at lunch time." She says after receiving a hug and a congrats from Tobias, she leaves and I look at Zeke.

"Wait, is Mar actually pregnant?" Uriah asks.

"No, I was playing you; I didn't actually know Shauna was pregnant." I say.

"Are you keeping your relationship a secret?" Uriah asks.

"No. Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Tobias says before pulling me in for a kiss.

That is when we hear the train from above. We hear Max's speech and the screams as someone jumps off the roof and watch as a grey clothed figure lands in the net. Tobias helps her down from the net. She looks kinda like him. "Name?" I ask.

"Talia. Talia Eaton." She says. I look at Tobias to find him with a shocked look on his face.

"Eaton?" He asks.

"Yeah, can I talk to you two later?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course you can," I say, "go stand over by those two men over there." I tell her, pointing at Zeke and Uriah, she nods before going to stand by them.

When all of the initiates have jumped we end up with nine transfers and twelve Dauntless borns.

Transfers:

Talia - Abnegation – looks like Tobias – my height

James – Candor – keeps staring at me in my black high waisted shorts and dark red crop top, with my combat boots – tall – brown hair blue eyes – muscular

Tom – Amity – keeps looking at Talia – tall – he looks nice and polite – hopefully he makes it – blonde hair green eyes

Georgia – Erudite – about my height – she looks rude – she keeps looking at Tobias – red hair green eyes

Kiera – Candor – slightly shorter than me (I am now 5'7, I grew at some point) – black hair brown eyes – Christina's skin colour

Mason – Erudite – tall – brown hair brown eyes

David – Candor – my height – chubby – blonde hair hazel eyes – doesn't look like he is going to make it, but he might, hopefully he does because he looks really kind

Lisa – Amity – Tom's twin – my height – looks kind – hopefully she makes it

Xavier – Candor – looks kind – tall – dark brown hair brown eyes

"Welcome to Dauntless, initiates. I am Four, this is Six-"

"Names for numbers? What happened to one, two, three and five? Are they taken?" James asks.

Tobias walks over to him. "Listen Candor. The first thing you're going to learn from us is to keep your mouth shut. If I wanted to put up with Candor-smart-mouths I would have joined their faction. Got that?" Tobias says, James nods. "Also, stop staring at my wife." He says before turning and walking back to me, smiling and taking my hand in his. "Where was I? Right, I'm Four, this is Six, Uriah and Zeke. Dauntless borns go with Zeke and his brother, transfers stay with us." Tobias says and the Dauntless born leave.

"Let's go on the tour." I say and Tobias and I turn, leading the transfers away from the net, hand in hand, Talia stays close behind us.

…

After lunch we show the transfers to their dorm, they don't like it but they're going to have to live with it. "Talia, come with us." I say and Talia follows us out of the room and to our apartment so we can speak in private. When we enter the apartment, there are baby toys and things all over the room and she looks shocked.

"Do you guys have a baby?" She asks.

"Yeah, a little girl names Hope." I say.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Tobias asks.

"Tobias, I wanted to tell you who I am. I'm your sister." I say.

"But I don't have a sister." He says.

"When you were three, do you remember Evelyn going away for a few months?" She asks.

"Yeah, she said it was business." He says.

"She left to have me and leave me there. Marcus didn't want another kid. She left me because she had to go back to Marcus. But then she got pregnant again a few years later and when you thought she died of childbirth she actually came to live with me and the factionless. The baby did actually die though. She raised me but she died a year ago and I had to go and live with Marcus, but he abused me so I came here. Our mother had told me about you and I wanted to meet you. So here I am. I didn't realise you'd have a wife and kid, though. Well, until Tris' parents came for dinner the other night, I didn't see them of course, I was upset, but I overheard them talking about how Tris had a husband and when her mum described him it was just like how mum said, but you were younger then. I didn't know you had a daughter though." She explains and that is when Christina comes in carrying Hope, who is crying. Christina give me Hope who stops crying as soon as she is in my arms.

"Sorry, she wouldn't stop crying and I guessed she wanted her parents." Christina says.

"That's fine." I say.

"Oh, who's this?" Christina asks when she notices Talia.

"Talia, one of the transfers." I answer.

"Why is she here?" Christina asks.

"Oh, she wanted to talk to us about something." I answer.

"Okay, see you soon." Chris says before leaving.

"Is that your daughter?" Talia asks.

"Yeah." Tobias answers.

"Could I… could I hold her?" Talia asks.

"Yeah, she's your niece." I say before placing Hope in Talia's arms. Hope looks up at her in awe. Tobias and I look at them with smiles on our faces.

It isn't long before Hope goes to sleep, so I go and put her in her crib in her room before joining Tobias and Talia in the living room. "So, you said that Marcus abused you. What did he do?" Tobias asks, Talia looks sad and tears start to pool in her eyes.

"Um, he would whip me with his belt. He punched and kicked me. He called me names and kept saying 'This is for your own good.' He raped me once, when he was really drunk." Talia starts sobbing and Tobias embraces her.

"Hey, shh, it's all right, he can't hurt you anymore. He beat me too. It's all right. I'm here." He says trying to soothe her.

"He beat you?" She asks.

"Yeah." He says.

We sit there and talk for a while before Talia decides that she should get some sleep, so she leaves and Tobias and I get ready for bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	23. First day of training

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 23: First day of training

I wake up to the sound of my daughter crying. I get out of bed and leave my bedroom before walking into her nursery. I pick her up and her cries turn into whimpers. I change her diaper and feed her a bottle of formula before getting her dressed. I then take her into Tobias' and mine bedroom and place her on Tobias' chest. He wakes up and looks at me. "Good morning." He says.

"Morning. It's seven, so look after her whilst I get ready. She's already ready, changed and fed." I tell him.

"Okay." He says before sitting up and playing peek-a-boo with Hope. He's an amazing dad.

I walk into the bathroom and have a quick shower before drying and moisturising. I then get dressed into black jean shorts, which are high-waisted, and a black blouse which I tuck into the shorts. I then dry and straighten my hair before putting it into a high ponytail. I put on some foundation, mascara and eyeliner before leaving the room to find Tobias and our twenty three week old daughter sleeping. I go over to them and shake Tobias. He wakes up. "Get ready. I'll take Hope to Christina's and get breakfast. You get ready and meet me at the training room." I say.

"Okay. Love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and picking up Hope, who is still sleeping. I grab her bag and leave the apartment.

After dropping Hope off at Christina's I enter the cafeteria to find some of the initiates sitting at various tables, eating breakfast. I see Talia sitting and laughing with Tom and wonder if they are dating. They are also sitting with Lisa and Kiera and Xavier. I hope those five make it into Dauntless, they look like a nice bunch, and Talia is Tobias' sister. Her eyes catch mine and she smiles, I smile back at my sister in law. I grab two chocolate chip muffins and leave the cafeteria.

As I'm walking to the training room I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and find Talia coming towards me. "Hey, Six." She says.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine." She says.

"So, what's going on with you and Tom?" I ask as I continue to walk to the training room, she walks next to me. I can tell she's blushing, her cheeks are all red and she looks down.

"Well, he asked me out last night and I kind of said yes." She answers.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Yeah, but what if one of us don't make it?" She asks.

"You'll make it. Both of you will. Four and I will make sure of it. Just make sure you don't tell anyone you're Four's sister, and don't tell anyone his real name." I tell her.

"Okay. How's Hope?" She asks.

"She's good." I say.

"What's your real name, I won't tell anyone, but you're my sister in law so I want to know?"

"My real name is Beatrice, but my friends call me Tris." I say.

"Okay." She says.

We arrive at the training room to find Tobias setting up the guns. When the door closes he turns to face us with a smile on his face. I give him a muffin before kissing him. "Hey." I say before taking a bite of my own muffin.

"Hey. Morning Talia, how are you?" He asks his sister.

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" She answers.

"I'm amazing." He says.

That's when the initiates arrive. "Good morning initiates. Line up, please." Tobias says. The initiates line up in front of Tobias and I. Tom and Kiera are on either side of Talia, Lisa stands next to Tom and Xavier next to Kiera. "Initiation is split into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank."

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of training prepares you in a different way. The first stage is physical, the second emotional and the third is mental." I say.

"The first thing you will be learning today is how to shoot a gun; the second is how to win a fight." Tobias says.

"Thankfully, if you're here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train. So we don't have to teach you that." I say, remembering the things Tobias said last year.

"Now Six; would you like to show them how to shoot, or shall I?" Tobias asks, smiling at me.

"I would love to show them how to shoot a gun." I say before picking up a gun and facing the bored.

"Now, look at the position she is standing in." Tobias says as I get into the correct stance and shoot the gun, the bullet hits the centre of the target and I smile. "Now grab a gun and shoot!" Tobias instructs.

The initiates pick up and gun and find a target before shooting. Tobias and I go around helping them. I notice James needs some help so I go over to him and he gives me a cocky smile before shooting the gun. "Your stance is off. Get into the position I was in." I say.

"Why don't you put me in position?" He asks.

"You do realise that flirting with your instructor is against the rules and I could easily make you factionless. Now get into position!" I yell at him.

"I don't care if I'm made factionless, as long as I get to be with you at least once." He says.

"Never in a million years would I do anything with you. And I'm married." I say as I show him my left hand and the rings on my ring finger.

"Your husband doesn't have to know." He says.

"Well, considering the fact that he's in the room right now watching you, I bet he already does know that you're trying to get me to sleep with you." I say.

"You're not married to Four." He says in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am. We also have a twenty three week old daughter and we are very happy together. So stop trying to get me to sleep with you and stand in the right position before I send you on your way to the factionless." I say.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" He asks.

"He's only two years older than me. So no, not really." I say.

"I want proof that you're married to him, and that you have a daughter with him." He says.

"Why do you want proof?" I ask.

"So I know that it's him that I have to dispose of before getting you. I might dispose of your daughter as well, then it will be just you and I, and we can have our own kids, and get married and be happy." He says.

"If you so much as lay a finger on either of them, I will kill you." I tell him, getting angrier with every word that I say.

"No you won't." He says.

"Why won't I?" I ask.

"Because you love me." He says.

"No I don't. I love him, and I love my daughter. And if you do anything to them, I will kill you. But for now, you're coming with me." I say before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

I knock on the door to Max's office and he opens it and smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Six. What brings you here?" He asks before leading me and James into the room and shutting the door behind us.

"This initiate is threatening to dispose of Four and Hope just so he can have me." I tell him. Max looks at James, angrily.

"Why would you do that, initiate?" Max asks.

"Because I love her and I want to be with her without her stupid husband or daughter to get in our way." James answers.

"If you so much as lay a hand on Four, or Six, or their daughter, I will send you to the factionless. Four and Six are in love and they are Dauntless prodigy's, Dauntless need them, and if you do anything to destroy them, I will punish you." Max says.

"Well, then I might just have to kill you too." James says.

"Did you just threaten me?" Max asks.

"Yeah, I think I did." James retorts.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am a Dauntless leader. And now you will be made factionless." Max says before pressing a button on his desk. A second later a guard comes into the room.

"Yes sir?" The guard asks.

"Would you please escort this young man to the factionless?" Max asks.

"Of course, sir." The guard says before strapping James' hands together behind his back and leading him out of the room.

"Are you all right, Tris?" Max asks me, and that's when I realise that I'm crying.

"Yeah, I just don't want anything to happen to Four or Hope, you know. I was just angry and scared." I say as I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. "Thanks for the help." I say.

"No problem. He should know that when you threaten the leaders of your faction then you're made factionless." He says.

"Yeah. I should get back to the initiates." I say.

"Okay. See you soon, Tris." He says. I nod before leaving the room and walking back to the training room.

…

Later that day, Tobias, Hope and I are sitting on mine and Tobias' bed, Hope is sitting on my lap, and we are deciding who should fight who tomorrow. "Are you all right after earlier, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah, I was just angry and scared. I don't want anything to happen to you or Hope. I'm glad he's not here anymore." I say.

"So am I." He says.

"So, who do you want to fight who?" I ask.

"Well, they are all doing pretty well, but I really want Georgia to be knocked out. She keeps staring at me and trying to flirt with me and I don't like it." Tobias says.

"Pair her up with Xavier, he's strong and quick, he can knock her out." I say and he writes it down.

After a while we have finally decided who is fighting who:

Georgia – Xavier

Tom – Mason

Lisa – David

Talia – Kiera

We fall asleep with Hope in the middle of us.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	24. Winners and Losers

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 24: Winners and Losers

I wake up to find Tobias and Hope sleeping soundly next to me. I smile at them before turning to face the alarm clock. We have an hour until training starts. "Tobias, wake up." I say as I shake my husband awake. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning, my love." He says.

"Morning. We have an hour until training starts." I tell him.

"Okay. You get ready, I'll get Hope ready, then I'll get ready whilst you take Hope to Christina's, I'll get breakfast and meet you in the training room." He says.

"Okay. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." He replies before kissing me sweetly.

I get out of bed and walk into the en-suite to get ready.

…

"Initiates, today we will be fighting. As there are an even number of you, you will all be fighting today." I tell the initiates.

"Here is the list of who is fighting who." Tobias says as he shows them the board with their names on them. Georgia doesn't look too happy about fighting Xavier, but, oh well. "Georgia, Xavier, in the ring." Tobias instructs in his instructor voice. The two of them enter the ring and getting into position. "Go!"

Georgia throws a lazy punch which Xavier dodges. He punches her jaw hard and she stumbles backward, clutching her jaw, before trying to punch her again. He catches her hand and kicks her feet out from under her. She falls on her back and he kicks her head. She's out like a light.

Tobias draws a circle around Xavier's name. "Xavier, take her to the infirmary." Tobias says and Xavier picks Georgia up, bridal style and carries her to the infirmary.

"Tom and Mason. Step into the ring." I say, and they do.

"Start." Tobias says.

Tom throws the first punch and it hits Mason in the nose. He tries to throw another punch but Mason dodges and knees him in the side. Tom falls to his knees but uses that as an advantage by pulling Mason's legs out from under him, causing Mason to fall to the ground. Tom climbs on top of him and punches Mason in the head, knocking him out cold.

Tobias draws a circle around Tom's name and Tom takes Mason to the infirmary without even having to be told. He is from Amity, I'm surprised he was even able to fight, but he did well.

"Lisa, David, up you go." Tobias says; the two of them walk into the ring, looking nervous. "Start."

Lisa throws a punch and it hits David in the cheek, but it didn't really affect him. He throws a punch at her and it hits her jaw, hard. The next time he throws a punch she catches his arm and knees him in the side, he groans but kicks her legs out from under her. She starts to get back up but he kicks her in the head and she falls back down, unconscious.

Tobias draws a ring around David's name and David takes her to the infirmary. "Last pair, Talia, Kiera, in the ring." They walk into the ring and get into position. "Go!"

Kiera throws the first punch but Talia dodges it. Talia punches Kiera in the nose and Kiera stumbles, clutching her nose as blood pours out of it. Kiera regains her composure and tries to punch Talia again but Talia catches her hand and knees her repeatedly in the side, causing her to groan in pain and fall to her knees. Talia knees her in the head and she falls to the ground, knocked out.

Tobias draws a circle around Talia's name with a smile on her face. I'm smiling too, until I notice the pool of blood around Kiera's waist. I run over to her, she has lost a lot of blood. "Four, we have to get her to the infirmary. Now!" I shout. Tobias runs over to me and picks up Kiera, running to the infirmary with her in his arms.

"Training's over for the day, go have some fun." I say before following them out the room. Talia comes with me; I can see she is crying. I stop running and so does she. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"It's my fault she was bleeding that much. I was the one that was kneeing her." She cries.

"Hey, it's all right. Everything is going to be all right." I say before embracing her. "Did she mention anything about her life before she transferred?" I ask.

"No, she was always pretty quiet and didn't talk much about anything." Talia says.

"Let's go." I say. We start running towards the infirmary again.

When we get there I see Tobias sitting in the waiting room, we walk over to him and sit on either side of him. "Have they said anything yet?" I ask.

"No. They said they would come and talk to me when they've worked out what's wrong." He says.

"I hope she's okay." I say.

"We all do." He says.

So we sit there, and we wait.

…

An hour later a nurse comes in and walks over to us. We stand up and she looks at us with a sad smile. "What happened?" I ask.

"She was one of your initiates, right?" The nurse asks. Tobias and I nod. "She shouldn't have been doing initiation. Not in her condition."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks.

"She's pregnant." The nurse says and we all looked, shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"She's pregnant. We managed to get to her just in time. The baby is fine, so is she, though she does need a blood transfusion as she did lose quite a bit of blood. She's having it now." The nurse explains.

"How far along is she?" I ask.

"Thirteen weeks." The nurse says. "She's awake; do you want to see her?"

"Yes please." Talia says.

The nurse leads us to her room and we enter to find Kiera crying in her hospital bed. "I'll give you guys some time." The nurse says before leaving the room.

Talia runs up to Kiera and embraces her. "I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't know."

"That's okay." Kiera says.

"Why didn't you tell us Kiera?" It's only then, with her hospital gown on, that I notice her slight bump.

"Because I don't want anyone to know." She says.

"People are going to find out, as you get bigger. You could have told us so that we could have-"

"What? Stopped me from doing initiation?" She cuts me off.

"No, so we could have helped you get through initiation in a safer way." I say.

"I'm not going to keep it anyway. I'm giving it up for adoption." She says.

"Why?" Talia asks.

"Because I don't want it. I don't want to be reminded of that… night, every day." She says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"My-my ex. I thought he loved me. But he started asking and asking for sex. Every time, I said no, because I'm not ready. Then, one day, he took me out and raped me in an alleyway somewhere. Except he didn't use protection and I'm not on the pill or anything. I can't be reminded of that every single day of the rest of my life. I'm not keeping this baby." She says, tears fall down her eyes as she speaks.

"Is that why you transferred? So you didn't have to see him?" I ask.

"Yeah, and, because, I wanted to make myself stronger, instead of constantly feeling weak." She says.

"You know, if you do decide to keep this baby, you are going to have people to help you. There's me, Four, Talia, the rest of your friends. I'm sure our friends would help too." I tell her.

"What makes you think I'm going to change my mind?" She asks.

"Because I think, if you truly wanted to get rid of this baby then you would have had an abortion already instead of waiting until you give birth to give it up. Also, when we came in, you were crying, obviously upset that you could have lost that baby because you didn't tell us you were pregnant when you could have and you wouldn't have had to fight anyone, so you wouldn't be here right now, crying because you almost lost your baby. I can tell you love it, and you want to keep it, you just think that you won't be able to do it because you have no one to help you. When the fact is, you do. We can help you get through it, all of us can." I tell her.

"How can you tell?" She asks.

"Because I almost lost a baby once, so I know what it feels like. And I am pretty good at knowing what a person is thinking depending on their actions." I tell her.

…

That night as Tobias and I are eating dinner in our apartment because we want some alone time, Hope is sleeping in her room. Tobias made dinner; it is roast chicken with roasted vegetables and gravy. "What did Max say when you went to speak to him?" I ask. He went to speak with him about Kiera being pregnant.

"He said the not make her fight and to rank her depending on how well she does with everything else. Though, I think she'll make it. She's pretty good with knives and guns." He says.

"I hope she does, we don't want that baby being born factionless." I say.

"Yeah. When do you think we'll have another baby?" Tobias asks, and I look at him with a smile on my face.

"You're desperate for another baby, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Maybe in a year or two." I say.

"Fine. How's Shauna coping with pregnancy?" He asks.

"She hates morning sickness. She's always hungry and tired. But apparently Zeke is being amazing. Who would've thought he would be this happy considering his reaction when I tricked him and Uriah?" I say.

"Oh, he's always wanted kids." Tobias says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. He just didn't want one at his 'young and tender age'." He says.

"Well, I think he would be a great dad." I say.

"Yeah."

When we have finished with our dinner and we have done with clearing the dishes Tobias pulls me in for a passionate kiss. He then pulls me into our bedroom and lays me gently on our bed. Still kissing. It's not long before it becomes a make out session where we are pulling each other's clothes off. Then that turns into sex. Then we fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. By the way, their ranks aren't going to be based off favouritism, if that is what you thought. **

**Please review!**


	25. Knife throwing

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 25: Knife throwing

Today is the day we get to teach the initiates knife throwing. Tobias and I decided that he is going to throw knives at me again to show them how to aim. I had just dropped Hope off at Christina's and I am on my way to the training room. Tobias said he would get breakfast.

I enter the training room to find two muffins on the table where Tobias is setting up the knives. I walk over to him and grab a muffin, taking a bite of the top as he continues to set up knives.

When he is done with the knives he grabs his muffin and shoves a huge bite of it in his mouth. "Seriously, how can you eat a mouthful that big and not choke?" I ask.

"I'm a man, that's how a man eats." He says before kissing me.

That's when Talia and Kiera walk in. "Hey. How are you feeling Kiera?" I ask.

"Better." Kiera answers. "What are we doing today?"

"Knife throwing." Tobias answers. "We'll just wait for the others to get here, and then we'll start." He adds before taking another huge bite of his muffin.

The rest of the initiates arrive just in time. "Good morning initiates. Today we will be teaching you how to throw knives." Tobias says. "Six, if you would like to go and stand in front of a target, please."

I go and stand in front of a target, the initiates look shocked. "You're going to throw knives at her?" David asks.

"Yeah." Tobias answers before picking up three knives. "This one is going to go in the wood by her left arm." He adds before throwing a knife, and just like he said it lands by my left arm, in the wood. "This one is going to land right above her head." He says and he throws the knife. It lands right above my head. "This last one is going to land right next to her right ear, might even cut it a little." He says and throws the knife. True to his word it lands right next to my right ear. I pull away and touch my ear, it's wet with blood. The initiates gasp and I walk back over to Tobias.

"Now get some knives and start throwing them." I tell them, and they do what they're told.

As we are helping the initiates throw the knives Christina rushes into the room with a wailing Hope in her arms. The initiates stop and look at them as Christina runs over to me and gives me Hope who stops crying as soon as she is put in my arms. "Sorry, she wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know what to do." Christina says.

"It's fine. Where's Aaron?" I ask.

"Oh, Shauna's looking after him whilst I bring Hope to you." She says.

"Okay. Go home, we'll keep her here." I say.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She says. I nod and she leaves the room.

"Is she yours and Four's daughter?" Kiera asks, pointing to Hope.

"Yeah. This is Hope." I say.

"She's adorable." Lisa says.

"Thanks. Now get back to work." I say, and they start throwing knives again.

Tobias walks over to me and Hope and kisses Hope's forehead.

"Why don't you take Hope home and look after her for the day? I'll take care of the initiates." He says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. We'll be fine, now go home. Anyway, the initiates are having the day off after lunch because of capture the flag tonight, so I'll come home at lunch and we can spend the afternoon together, as a family." He says.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I say before kissing him and leaving the room with Hope in my arms.

…

At lunch time Tobias arrives home with two trays of food. Both with a hamburger and fries on it. And Dauntless chocolate cake, obviously. He sits next to me on the couch and we eat. "Where's Hope?" He asks.

"In bed." I say. "She fell asleep a little while after we arrived home so I put her in bed and decided to watch TV." I say. "Did you tell the initiates about capture the flag tonight?"

"No, I thought we'd surprise them by waking them up in the middle of the night." He says.

"Okay." I say with a smile on my face.

…

Hope wakes up an hour later and Tobias and I decide to just play games with her and read her some books. She has started to giggle now so when we play games like peek-a-boo she does her cute little giggle and Tobias and I can't help but smile when she does.

At dinner time we decide to take Hope down to the cafeteria and eat dinner with our friends. "Truth or dare, tomorrow night, seven o'clock, my place, wear layers." Zeke says when we get to the table.

"Fine." I say.

"I can't wait for capture the flag tonight. We are totally going to be you guys." Uriah says to Tobias and I.

"You wish." I say back.

"We are going to crush you so hard." Zeke says.

"No, you're not. We're going to win, deal with it." Tobias says.

"But we are so much better at that game then you are." Uriah says.

"We won last year, who says we aren't going to win this year." I say.

"We do. Plus, you only won last year because I was on your team." Uriah says.

"No, we won because I climbed the Ferris wheel with Four and found the other teams' flag, then came up with a plan to get it. All you did was follow the plan." I say.

"Yeah, well we're going to win this year, so deal with it." Uriah says before looking down at his food, realising that I was right. I smile.

…

After dinner we hand Hope off to Christina as she is looking after Hope for the night. Then we go home and set the alarm clock for midnight before going to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Waiting for the legendary game of Capture the flag to begin…

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	26. Capture the flag

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 26: Capture the flag

I wake to the annoying sound of the alarm. I turn it off and realize its midnight and tonight we are playing capture the flag. I turn to face Tobias to find that he is still sleeping. I shove his shoulder gently. "Tobias, honey, it's time to wake up." I say.

"No, it's time to sleep." He groans.

"Capture the flag in an hour." I tell him and he shoots up.

"Okay, let's get dressed into something more comfortable and wake up the initiates." He says.

We get changed and fifteen minutes later we are walking to the transfers dorms, hand in hand. I am wearing black leggings and a black t-shirt that shows my bird tattoo. Over that I am wearing a black jacket. He is wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt, but he is also wearing a black jacket. He has a horn in his other hand as well, to wake them up with.

We arrive at the transfers dorms and sneak into the room, standing in the middle. Tobias looks at me as if to tell me to cover my ears. I cover them with my hands and he blows the horn and the initiates jolt awake. Georgia screams. Others look scared. Kiera is still asleep.

I go over to Kiera and gently shake her awake. She groans and looks at me. "Hey, we're playing capture the flag. Do you want to play, or do you want to stay here and get some sleep?" I ask. Max said she didn't have to play if she didn't want to.

"I want to sleep. Maybe another time, if I make it into Dauntless." She says.

"Okay. Get some sleep." I say before leaving her, she falls asleep straight away.

"Initiates, you have fifteen minutes to get dressed and meet us at the train. If you aren't there on time then you will be factionless. Except from Kiera." Tobias says to the initiates.

"Why doesn't Kiera have to go?" Georgia whines.

"Because she doesn't. Now get your asses dressed and to the train track or your factionless." I say.

"But it takes me at least half an hour to get ready." Georgia whines again.

"Yeah, she hogs the bathroom and everything." Tom says.

"Well, if you don't get to the train by half past one, you will be factionless." I say before grabbing Tobias' hand and dragging him out of the room.

We run to the track and find Uriah and Zeke already there, laughing at something. They are both holding a bag. We jog up to them and they stop laughing when they see us. "What were you two laughing about?" I ask.

"Nothing." Uriah says.

"Okay." I say.

"So, did you wake them up?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, but Kiera isn't coming." I say.

"Why?" Uriah asks.

"Because she's pregnant and Max said that she didn't have to play if she didn't want to. Though, she said maybe another time if she makes it into Dauntless." I tell him.

"Oh, okay." Uriah says.

It is now half one and all of the initiates, the Dauntless borns and the transfers, have made it to the track. Except from Georgia. "Where's Georgia?" I ask.

"She's still getting ready because she needs to look perfect for Four." Tom says.

"Yeah, she totally wants to split you two up." Talia says.

"Well, she's not going to be able to do that when she's factionless, is she? The train is coming; get ready to jump on." I say.

When we are all on the train we tell the initiates what we are doing and they all pick up a gun and some paintballs. We do too. "Right, so now it is time to pick the teams. You can go first. We will be picking from the transfers first." Zeke says.

"Thank you Zeke. Talia." Tobias says.

"Mason." Zeke says.

"Tom."

"Xavier."

"Lisa."

"David."

"Now Dauntless born. Alyssa." Tobias says.

"Sam." Uriah says.

"Joe."

"Britney."

"Josh."

"Alexandra."

"It's Alex." Alexandra says.

"Sorry." Uriah says.

"Matt."

"Jade."

"Casey."

"Jordan."

"Aaron."

"Dean, you're with us." Uriah says and we split off into our groups.

"Who's jumping first?" I ask.

"You can." Zeke says. I nod.

"Time to jump." I shout to my time when we get to where we want to jump. I jump first, followed by Tobias, followed by everyone else.

"Where shall we hide the flag?" Tom asks.

"We could hide it on Navy Pier." Lisa suggests.

"No, Uriah was on our team last year and that's where we hid it. He'd know we'd probably hide it there again. We need to put it somewhere else." I say.

"Okay. How about in the trees by Navy Pier? We could trick them by having one or two people by the carousel or something but don't actually hide the flag there. Hide it in the trees. On a high-ish branch. Then we have to find out where their flag is, so someone could climb the Ferris Wheel or something, high enough to see where their flag is, and report back to the rest of us. Then we'll have two people by the carousel, and nine left of us. So we could send say five people to get their flag, the other four could stay and protect the flag. Two of them by the flag, the other two hidden so we can hit them if they get close." Talia suggests.

"That's a great plan. Let's get going." I say.

When we get to the trees by the Navy Pier we decide to hide the flag not too close to the front row of trees. But close enough for the people who go up the carousel to rush back quickly. "Who's going to climb the carousel?" asks Tom.

"I will." I say.

"I'll go as well. Wait here until we get back." Tobias says before taking my hand and dragging me to the Ferris Wheel.

"You know you don't have to do this, right." I say.

"Do what?" He asks.

"Climb the wheel with me. You're scared of heights." I say.

"Yeah, but I want to. Plus, we did it last year; I want to do it again. Maybe it will be easier this time because we've already done it before. And I don't want you climbing up it with someone you barely know, so I'm coming with you." He says.

"Okay." I say.

We climb up the wheel. Me in front, him below me.

When we reach the place where we stood last year we stop and look for the other teams flag. "Was it any easier than last year?" I ask.

"Slightly." He says, looking down.

"Don't look down. That's the worst thing to do if you're scared of heights. Focus on me." I say.

I find the other team's flag on a tree branch by a cluster of buildings not too far away. "Come on, let's go." I say.

He nods and starts climbing down. I follow him.

When we get to the others we tell them where the flag is and we split off into groups.

Alyssa and Lisa are staying by the carousel to confuse the other team.

Casey, Joe, Josh and Matt are staying to guard the flag.

Talia, Tom, Aaron, Tobias and I are going to get the flag.

The five of us that are going to get the flag run quickly and quietly in the direction the other team have put it in. When we get closer we split up. Tobias, myself and Talia are going to the front of the tree. Tom and Aaron are going towards the back so we can sneak up on them.

Talia, Tobias and I stop when we get to the trees surrounding the tree the flag is hanging on. We hide behind other trees and look around to see who is guarding the flag. We find Zeke and Uriah guarding the flag, but they are play fighting each other, so they aren't paying attention.

I look at Talia and Tobias and gesture to them to come to me, they both nod before coming over to me. "Right, you two shoot them and I'll go round the side to grab their flag." I say. They nod and I start walking around to the side of the tree, where Zeke and Uriah can't see me. I start creeping towards the flag, hanging on the tree. Tobias and Talia come round their tree but Uriah and Zeke are too busy play fighting to notice anything. When I am like five feet away from the flag Tobias and Talia shoot, Tobias hitting Zeke in the face and Talia hitting Uriah in the place where it hurts most, so he is on his knees holding his private place in his hand and groaning. I run and grab the flag and Tobias, Talia, Tom and Aaron cheer. So do I. Zeke and Uriah look at us angrily. "Looks like you were wrong. We beat you." I tell them and Zeke stomps away. Uriah just stays on the floor groaning in pain.

…

Tobias and I arrive home at three a.m. and we go straight to bed, after changing into pyjamas. The initiates have the day off today because of capture the flag, so we don't have to get up early. Also Christina is looking after Hope and said we can go and get her whenever we want. I do want to see my daughter, but I also want sleep, waking up in the middle of the night to play capture the flag is tiring. So is being a mum but I don't mind that. So, we just sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	27. Ranks for stage 1

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 27: Ranks for stage 1

It has been a week since capture the flag, Georgia was made factionless the day after, and that left us with seven transfers instead of the nine we had originally. We have been continuing with stage one of initiation and they are all doing pretty well. Tonight though, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and I are in mine and Tobias' apartment, ranking both the Dauntless born and transfers based on their progress in stage one. Hope is sleeping in my arms as we rank the initiates. We are ranking the Dauntless borns and transfers together, even though they are training separately. Then they have the afternoon off tomorrow and the day off after that for visiting day. When their parents come to see them, hopefully, not all of them turn up.

"So, are we done?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, we're done. Should we get the Dauntless borns and transfers together in the morning, in the transfers training room to show them their ranks. The bottom two are leaving, right?" Tobias says.

"Yeah, the bottom two are leaving." I say.

"Okay. We'll bring the Dauntless born to your training room when they are all there. Then they all get the afternoon off." Uriah says.

"Okay." I say.

"I should go, Shauna's waiting for me." Zeke says.

"I should go too." Uriah says.

We say our goodbyes, Zeke gives Tobias the piece of paper with the ranks on, and the Pedrad brothers leave our apartment.

"Do you want to put Hope in bed and we could watch a movie or something?" Tobias says.

"Sure." I say before standing up, with Hope still sleeping in my arms. I walk to her nursery and place her carefully in her cot before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking back to Tobias who is putting a movie on. I sit next to him on the sofa and he wraps his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he presses play on the movie, which is called The Hunger Games. It's a great movie. I love it.

We watch the movie and about half way through I start dozing off, not because of the movie, but because I am really tired. I feel Tobias pick me up, bridal style, and carry me to our bedroom where he gently places me on the bed and kisses my forehead before saying goodnight. I would reply but I am too far gone.

…

It is half eight in the morning and we are in the training room, with the remaining transfers, waiting for Uriah, Zeke and the Dauntless born to arrive. Tobias is writing the ranks on the board, but the transfers can't see what he's writing because it's one of those ones that you can flip over so he's writing it on the other side.

Five minutes later the Dauntless borns arrive with Zeke and Uriah following behind them. "We are here today to give you your ranks on stage one. The bottom two initiates will be leaving tonight and will be joining the factionless. But you have the afternoon to pack and say your goodbyes. If you aren't the bottom two initiates then you will be having this afternoon and tomorrow off, tomorrow is visiting day, though don't worry if your parents don't come. Some of them won't. Four, are you done writing the ranks?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am done, Six." He answers.

"Flip it over then." I say. He flips it over and some of the initiates gasp. The bottom two initiates look like they are going to cry before they run out of the room.

The ranks look like this:

Joe (Dauntless born)

Aaron (Dauntless born)

Alyssa (Dauntless born)

Xavier

Talia

Sam (Dauntless born)

Tom

Kiera

Britney (Dauntless born)

Matt (Dauntless born)

Josh (Dauntless born)

Mason

Alex (Dauntless born)

Lisa

Jade (Dauntless born)

Jordan (Dauntless born)

Casey (Dauntless born)

David

Dean (Dauntless born)

David and Dean have run out of the room, they're factionless as of tonight. Tom and Talia embrace each other happily, happy they are still Dauntless. Tom then embraces his sister, Lisa, happy that she made it as well.

"Well done for making it past stage one. You have the rest of the day off now." I say and they all cheer before rushing out of the room, happily.

Zeke and Uriah walk over to Tobias and I. "Nine more have to go." Uriah says.

"We could ask Max if we could maybe raise the amount of people staying to fifteen or something so only four more have to go. There are too many of them to let more than half go, we already got rid of James and Georgia because of their behaviour." I say.

"Okay, I'll go and speak to him." Uriah says.

"You guys go spend time with your daughter. Zeke, go spend time with your pregnant girlfriend. I need to speak with him about something anyway. As I am a leader. And I have some paper work to do." Uriah says.

"Okay, sure." I say before taking Tobias' hand and leading him out of the room. When we are outside the training room Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Placing his lips on mine.

"You know, we haven't had much time to ourselves lately." He says.

"I know, but we're parents and we have to train the initiates." I say.

"I know. Why don't we go on a date?" He says.

"Where will you be taking me?" I ask.

"That, my love, is a surprise." He says.

"You know I hate surprises." I say.

"Hope was a surprise and you don't hate her." He says.

"Yeah, but that's different, I had always wanted kids if I found the right man." I say.

"And you did find the right man. Now you go and ask Christina to look after Hope for a while longer and I shall take you on a date. But whilst you go talk to Christina I will go and grab us some food from the cafeteria. Meet me at the train tracks in an hour." He says.

"Fine." I say before pecking his lips with mine sweetly. "See you in an hour." I say.

"See you in an hour." He repeats before leaving me and heading to the cafeteria. I walk to Christina's apartment, thinking about our date and how much I love Tobias, and our daughter.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter is going to be their date. So expect some fluff.**

**Could you guys do me a favour and read my two newest Divergent fanfics, and review on them. They are called Selfless Love and Life during a war. If you have already read them then thank you, but I want them to get some more readers as not that many people are reading them at the moment. Thanks.**

**Please review!**


	28. The date

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 28: The date

Three quarters of an hour later I am walking to the train tracks to meet Tobias for our date. Christina said that we can pick up Hope whenever we want.

I get to the tracks to find Tobias waiting for me with a basket in his right hand. He smiles at me and I smile at him as I continue to walk closer to him.

When I get to him I kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says.

"So, where are you taking me?" I ask.

"I told you. It's a surprise." He says. "The trains coming; get ready to jump." He adds as we hear the train's horn blare.

The train races past us and we run alongside it. He jumps in first and I do shortly afterwards. We sit in the doorway with our feet hanging outside the train, shoulder to shoulder, watching the city pass by us as we speed along the tracks. The basket next to him.

It's not long before he stands up, basket in hand. I stand up too, and we jump. Our feet landing on soft grass. I see Navy Pier and the Ferris wheel up ahead and know we must be going there. He takes my hand and leads me through the trees and we only stop when we reach the Ferris wheel.

He sits on the ground next to it and I sit next to him. He opens the basket to reveal a bag of sandwiches, a bag of strawberries, a share pack of crisps and two slices of Dauntless cake. There are also two cups with a bottle of orange juice.

He takes out the glasses and fills them with orange juice before taking out the bag of sandwiches and giving one to me before taking one for himself.

We start eating in silence, not the awkward silence that you get with someone you don't know very well, but it's a comfortable silence. I look at my surroundings. The city in the distance. It's beautiful.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask.

"Because it's the place where I first realised I love you." He says. "And it has some amazing memories for us." He adds. "I mean, this place is the reason why we won two games of capture the flag."

"Yeah. Maybe they should do it up, open it up again, and make it available for everyone, so everyone can have some fun once in a while. They could even add more things if they wanted to. Then we could bring Hope here, and any other child we have in the future, and have more amazing memories." I say.

"Yeah, they should. Or, we could just keep it to ourselves and bring our children here anyway, make it our special place." He says.

"I don't mind either way." I say.

"I don't either. Do you think any of the initiates are going to be divergent?" He asks.

"I don't know. Maybe one or two. I think your sister might be. But, I don't know. I guess we're going to have to wait and see. And if there is any, we're just going to have to tell them to not show it in their final test." I say.

"Yeah. I love you, Tris Eaton." He says.

"I love you, too, Tobias Eaton." I say before kissing him.

We continue to eat and talk and laugh about random things. It's great. It's amazing.

"We should do this more often." I say.

"Yeah, we should. Maybe we can take Hope on her first picnic soon." He says excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be great." I say. "But I was thinking, more just us two spending time together. Hope's amazing but we hardly ever get time to ourselves anymore. We have to have a set time when we will go on dates or just hang out at home together, alone." I say.

"Okay. How about once a month, we get Christina or someone to look after Hope for the night whilst we spend time together, alone. That way we still spend most of our time with Hope and we get to spend time alone together." He suggests.

"That's a great idea. How about every third Thursday of every month?" I ask.

"Great. We'll obviously have to talk to our friends about it though to figure out who can look after her when we do." He says.

"Okay, we'll talk to them tomorrow. Right now, I want to go home and collect our daughter from Christina's and watch a movie, just the three of us." I say.

"Okay. Let's go." He says.

We pack away our things and walk back to the train tracks, hand in hand. We get on the train and get off when it gets to Dauntless again. We go to Christina's apartment, pick up Hope, and go home. Tobias puts on a movie and we sit and watch it, Hope sitting on my lap.

As we watch the movie all I can think about is how lucky I am, how great my life is. I have amazing friends. An amazing husband. And an amazing daughter. And I love them all.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	29. Visiting day

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 29: Visiting day

Today is visiting day, so the initiates have a day off before stage two starts tomorrow. Right now I am getting dressed whilst Tobias feeds Hope and does breakfast for us. My mum called and said she was going to come to see us. My dad wanted to come but he is busy at work.

Max agreed to allow fifteen initiates in this year so only four more have to leave us.

I put on a black dress that Christina got for me not too long ago. It doesn't cling to me so I was okay with it. Also, it goes to just above my knee so it is a reasonable length. I want to look nice for my mum. I also curl my hair and leave it hanging over my shoulders in its loose curls. I put some foundation on, but not much as I want to look natural. I then put on a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara.

When I'm done I walk out of the en-suite and enter the kitchen where Tobias is standing at the oven, frying bacon, and Hope is sitting in her high chair, playing with her empty bottle. "Hey." I say as I sit in the seat at the table next to her high chair. Tobias smiles at me.

"You look beautiful, Tris." He says.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I say. He is wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans, but it looks good on him so I don't mind.

"Thank you." He says.

Not long later he places a plate with a bacon sandwich on it in front of me and where he is going to be sitting before placing two glasses of orange juice on the table and sitting down in the spot next to me.

We eat our breakfast and leave the apartment, Hope on my hip. We walk to the pit and stand in the place I met my mum in last year. We wait for her to arrive, watching other people with their parents, and other walking away looking upset.

It's not long before my mum walks over to us, smiling ear to ear. "Beatrice, Four." She says.

"Hey mum." I say before embracing her, Hope still on my hip.

When we pull away from each other she shakes Tobias' hand.

"Look at Hope. She's getting so big." My mum says.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

I put Hope in her arms and she looks at my daughter with a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't we go back to our apartment?" Tobias suggests.

"Yeah, sure." My mum says.

My mum carries Hope as Tobias and I lead her to our apartment, hand in hand.

When we arrive at the apartment my mum sits on the single arm chair, with Hope on her lap, she bounces Hope up and down on her lap and Hope giggles.

"Do you want a drink or anything, Mrs Prior?" Tobias asks, ever the gentleman.

"No thank you. But you can call me Natalie." She says.

"Okay, Natalie. Do you want anything, Tris?" He asks.

"A can of soda please." I say. He nods before kissing me and heading to the kitchen. I sit on the other sofa and watch my mum play with Hope.

"So, how's married life?" My mum asks.

"Great. He's amazing. We're amazing." I say.

"Thinking of popping me out a few more grandkids anytime soon?" She asks.

"Maybe, in a year or two." I say.

Tobias comes back in with two cans of soda, which he puts on the coffee table and he sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"So, how's dad?" I ask.

"He's good, but he's been working a lot lately so he's really tired and stuff." Mum answers.

"How about Caleb and Susan?" I ask.

"They're good. They would have come today but Susan's parents are going to Erudite to see how she's settling in and stuff." My mum says. "What do you two do for a living here?" She asks.

"I work in the control room normally, but right now I'm training the transfers with Tris." Tobias says.

"Yeah, I usually work in the tattoo parlour." I say.

"Is the cake as good as it used to be?" She asks. It's strange, knowing my mum came from Dauntless.

"Yeah, it's the best cake ever." I say. Tobias nods his head vigorously.

"How about the burgers?" She asks.

"Amazing." Tobias says.

"In fact, they're doing burgers and cake at lunch; do you want to get some?" I ask.

"That would be amazing." She says, smiling.

Hope has now fallen asleep in my mum's arms.

"Let me go and put her to bed." I say before standing up and taking Hope from my mum's arms. I walk to the nursery and kiss the top of Hope's head before placing her gently in her cot. I then walk out, shutting the door gently behind me and enter the living room to find my mum and Tobias laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" I ask as I sit next to Tobias again.

"Nothing." Tobias says. I give him a suspicious look. "Fine, we were just talking about how wonderful you are as a mum. And your mother told me something you did when you were little." He says. I look at my mum.

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"I told him about when you were seven you brought home a cat who had a broken leg and you mended it back to health and looked after it until it got better before letting it go back outside. And I wondered how you still thought you weren't selfless enough for Abnegation." My mum says.

"Then I said you are the bravest and most selfless person I know." Tobias says.

"Then I agreed and we laughed." My mum says.

…

It is now five o'clock in the evening and my mum left an hour ago to get the train back to Abnegation. Tobias, Hope and I are sitting in the living room, watching a film.

"Your mum is an extraordinary woman. Just like you." Tobias says.

"She is an amazing woman. That's where I get it from." I joke.

"Yeah." He says before kissing me. "She also wants more grandchildren." He adds.

"I know. But I want to wait a year or two so, we're waiting. Also, she has Caleb, I'm sure he could manage giving her another grandchild during that time." I say.

"Do we really have to wait that long?" He whines.

"It's not that long. Also Hope's only twenty five weeks old, nearly, let's wait until she gets a bit older." I say.

"Fine. How about we start trying on her second birthday? That way it isn't a full two years away." He says.

"Fine, we'll start trying on her second birthday. Two years apart is fine." I say before kissing him.

We continue to watch the movie.

When the movie is over we put Hope to bed and get changed into our pyjamas before getting into bed ourselves. I drift into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of my husband.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Just to let you know, after I have done about this initiation I will be skipping to Hope's second birthday. I will do the party, and them trying to have another baby, but I won't go into too much detail as this is rated T. **

**But I haven't finished with initiation yet, still have stages two and three, then the after party, and a game of truth or dare, and maybe some never have I ever. Then I will skip two years. **

**I hope you guys don't mind that. **

**Instead of me calling you 'guys' all the time I have decided that I want you to vote on what I should call you for this and all of my other Divergent fanfics. I have another Divergent fanfic up as well now, it's called Life after the end, could you read and review on it please? It needs some more viewers. Thanks.**

**Anyway, you can vote from:**

**Initiates**

**Divergents**

**Dauntless**

**Ten's**

**Ravens **

**The name with the most amount of votes will be what I call you from now on.**

**Also, if you have any questions for me that you want me to answer, PM me, it can be about anything. Me, my life, fanfiction, etc. If you want to fangirl or anything PM me. **

**Also, if you have any requests for stories or one shots PM me or review saying what you want me to write about, and when and where you want it to be set. **

**Be brave.**

**Please review!**


	30. Stage two begins

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 30: Stage two begins

Today is the day that stage two of initiation begins. I wonder what the initiates are scared of. Though, we only get to see one of their fears today. Stage two of initiation only lasts for a week; unlike stage one which lasted two weeks. Then stage three is their fear landscape. It lasts two days stage three does. On the first day they will be going through Zeke's fear landscape, doing one of his fears each, and on the last day they will be going through their own fear landscape.

Tobias and I are walking to the cafeteria after dropping Hope off at Christina's. we grab two muffins and walk to the simulation room. We set up the machine before sitting in the chairs and eating our muffins, waiting for the initiates to arrive, they should arrive in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later we walk out the door to find the transfers sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Zeke and Uriah are doing the Dauntless borns separately.

"Lisa." I say.

She stands up and walks towards us. She enters the room and Tobias shuts the door.

"Sit down and get comfortable." I tell Lisa. She nods and sits in the chair that looks like the ones you find in Dentist surgeries. Tobias goes to the machine and types something in. I grab the needle and serum and attach the two before walking over to Lisa.

I inject the serum into her neck.

"The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. You will be facing one of your biggest fears. You won't get out until you calm you heart rate or face your fear. Be brave." Tobias says, I smile at the two words he said to me when I was his initiate last year.

It isn't long before Lisa is under the effect of the serum. Tobias and I look at the screen and watch her fear. It appears she is afraid of watching her parents die and not being able to do anything about it. I'm guessing that's what happened to her and Tom's parents, I didn't see them on visiting day and that would be a reason for coming to Dauntless, maybe so that they can save people's lives and become stronger and able to save people. Also to make their parents proud of them.

She's out of the simulation in fifteen minutes. No signs of her being Divergent.

She starts crying when she wakes up.

"Hey, it's all right. Just breathe. It wasn't real." I tell her.

"Yeah, it was. They died and I couldn't do anything about it." She cries.

"Is that why you and Tom came to Dauntless?" I ask. She nods.

"Can I go now?" She asks. I nod and she gets up and leaves.

Tobias goes to get Mason.

Mason is afraid of small spaces. He got out of his in twenty minutes, five minutes slower than Lisa. No signs of him being Divergent.

Xavier is afraid of public speaking. Even though he's from Candor. He got out of his in twenty two minutes. No signs of him being Divergent.

Kiera is afraid of the father of her baby attacking her and the baby. She got out of hers in twelve minutes. No signs of her being Divergent though I did have to walk her back to the dorms because she was really upset after it.

Tom however did show signs of being Divergent. His fear was also watching his parents die and not being able to do anything about it. Like Lisa's they died in a fire. He made it rain and the fire got put out and his parents lived. He got out of the simulation in three minutes.

Talia also showed signs of Divergence. She was afraid of Marcus, just like Tobias. She punched Marcus and the simulation was over. Though, she knew the simulation wasn't real, she said "This isn't real." Meaning she was aware during the simulation. That is the most common thing a Divergent can do. She got out in two and a half minutes.

We asked both Tom and Talia to meet us at our apartment at eight, after dinner.

…

Now it is ten to eight and Tobias, Hope and I are sitting on the sofa, waiting for Talia and Tom to arrive. Hope is playing with her teddy as she sits on my lap. The TV is on but Tobias and I are paying too much attention to our daughter to actually watch it.

There is a knock on the door at exactly eight o'clock and Tobias opens it and lets Tom and Talia in. They sit on the other sofa and Tobias sits back in his seat.

"Is that your daughter?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, this is Hope." I say.

"She's cute." Tom says.

"Thanks. Now we asked you to come here for a reason. We need to know if you two are Divergent. You both showed signs of it in your simulation and you got out really quickly. If you are, don't worry. We can help you get through initiation without getting caught." I say.

"Yeah, I am." Talia says.

"I am too." Tom says.

"Okay. We need to know what you got in your aptitude test." Tobias says.

"I got all five factions." Talia says. We all look at her, shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"I got all five factions. I guess growing up in the factionless sector with people from all of the different factions made me brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind." Talia says.

"You grew up in the factionless?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, then my mum died so I had to go and live with my dad, and then I came here." She says.

"So, who's your dad?" Tom asks.

"Uh…" She looks at Tobias and he nods at her. "Uh… Marcus Eaton. But you can't tell anybody that he's my dad." She tells Tom.

"Why not?" Tom asks.

"Because he beat me." She says quietly.

"Wait, does that mean the rumour about his other kid is true? Do you have a brother?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, she does." Tobias says. Tom looks at him shocked.

"Are you her brother?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, I am. But you're not allowed to tell anyone about Marcus beating her or me. You're not allowed to know my real name. And if you hurt her, or tell anyone about what happened before either of us came here, I will make you factionless. I am friends with all of the leaders. Also, don't tell anyone I'm her brother." Tobias says.

"I won't hurt her or tell anyone what happened. Or tell anyone that you're her brother." Tom says.

"Anyway, Tom, what factions did you get?" I ask.

"Amity, Abnegation and Dauntless." He says.

"Okay. When you're in your simulations, and your fear landscape, act like a Dauntless would in that situation. Not like a Divergent. If you show your Divergence you're probably going to die. So do everything the way a Dauntless would." I tell them.

"Okay." Talia and Tom say at the same time.

"Also, don't say that it isn't real out loud. That will show that you are aware and that you are Divergent." I say. They nod their heads.

"Good. Also, don't stay on the same fear for too long. Be quick but don't show your Divergence. You can go back to the dorms now." Tobias says.

They say goodbye, Talia hugs Tobias, Hope and I, and they leave.

"What do you want to do now?" Tobias asks.

"I want to go to bed." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"I'm tired." I say.

"Fine. Let's put Hope to bed and get ready and we'll go to bed." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say.

So we put Hope to bed, get dressed into our pyjamas, and climb into bed. I lay my head on Tobias' chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you, Tobias." I say.

"Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight." I say before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter will be the ranks for stage two and the gang will play a game of truth or dare.**

**So, could you guys please give me some truths and dares? If you want it to be for a specific person, say who you want it to be for. **

**The people playing truth or dare is going to be Tris, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Will. **

**Please review!**


	31. Ranks for stage 2 and a game

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 31: Ranks for stage 2 and a game

It has been a week since stage two began and today is the day they find out their ranks for stage two. Though, none of the initiates are leaving today. Four initiates will be leaving after stage three. Luckily no one has thrown themselves into the chasm, unlike last year and every other year before that.

Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and I figured out their ranks last night and this time Tobias, the transfers and I are meeting the Dauntless borns, Zeke and Uriah in the Dauntless borns training room.

Tobias and I are currently in the transfers training room, eating our breakfast and waiting for the transfers to come in. They should be here in about five minutes.

Five minutes later they all come through the doors and walk over to us.

"Today initiates we are going to the Dauntless borns training room where you are going to find out your ranks for stage two. Then you have the afternoon and tomorrow off before stage three starts." I tell them.

They nod and Tobias and I lead them to the Dauntless borns training room.

Talia and Tom have managed to hide their Divergence pretty well. They are doing things the way a Dauntless would and they aren't showing any signs that they are aware. And they are still able to get out of the simulations rather quickly.

When we get to the Dauntless borns training room we find them standing around, chatting as Zeke and Uriah pick on each other like they always do.

We all gather together around the board which is covered with a sheet.

"Right, this board has your ranks on. Don't worry no one will be leaving today. However, four of you will be leaving after stage three. Are you ready to see your ranks?" Uriah asks.

The transfers nod. The Dauntless borns on the other hand yell.

"Uncover the board brother." Uriah says.

Zeke uncovers the board.

The ranks are:

Talia

Tom

Aaron (Dauntless born)

Joe (Dauntless born)

Alyssa (Dauntless born)

Kiera

Lisa

Sam (Dauntless born)

Britney (Dauntless born)

Matt (Dauntless born)

Mason

Josh (Dauntless born)

Alex (Dauntless born)

Jordan (Dauntless born)

Xavier

Casey (Dauntless born)

Jade (Dauntless born)

"You can now go and enjoy the rest of the day. On the first day of stage three remember to be at the fear landscape room at nine o'clock." I tell them.

The initiates leave the room.

"Four, Tris, we are playing Truth or Dare in my apartment at seven tonight. Wear layers." Zeke says.

"Okay Zeke." I say.

I grab Tobias' hand and lead him out of the room.

"Let's go and get our daughter." I say.

"Okay." He says.

So we walk to Christina's apartment.

When we get to her apartment she opens the door and smiles at us.

"Hey, come in." She says.

We walk into her apartment and she shuts the door behind us. We find Hope in the travel cot, sleeping.

"How was she?" I ask.

"She slept the whole time, allowing me to get on with my work. Are you guys going to Zeke Truth or Dare thing tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah. Are you?" I say.

"Of course." She says.

"Have you and Will set a date for your wedding yet?" I ask. They have been planning for weeks.

"Yeah. We're getting married the day after initiation ends. In that lovely garden where you two got married." She says.

"Nice. So are you going to the party after initiation then?" I ask.

"No, you, Shauna, Marlene and I are having our own little party right here in this apartment." She says.

"Great." I say.

"Also, I have a dress." She says.

"You went dress shopping without me?" I ask, trying to sound offended.

"Well, when we got your dress I saw this dress I loved and I went back the next day and brought it before anyone else could." She says.

"Okay. Anyway, we should get going. How's Aaron?" I say before picking Hope up out of the cot.

"Oh, he's great. Is baby number two on the way yet?" She asks.

"No, Christina, we're going to wait until Hope's second birthday to start trying." I tell her as I look at my sleeping daughter who is resting in my arms.

"Damn." She says.

"Goodbye Christina." I say.

"Bye." She says and Tobias and I leave her apartment, walking back to ours.

…

It is now six, and hour before Zeke's truth or dare game. Tobias and I just went back to our apartment and played with Hope for the day. It was great. When she fell asleep we watched a movie.

I am now getting ready for truth or dare. I put on some leggings and some shorts on top of those, both the colour black. Then I put on a vest, which is a deep red colour, a top that shows of my tattoos and is dark grey in colour. I then put on a black leather jacket before sliding on some ballet pumps, which are also black. I then brush my hair and put it into a high ponytail before redoing my make-up.

I walk into the living room to find Tobias sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"You can get ready now." I say as I sit next to him.

"Okay. I'll be back out in a minute." He says before standing up and walking into our bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He comes back out a minute later with a jacket on over his top.

"Seriously, that is the only layer you want to add?" I ask.

"Yep." He says.

"Fine, just make sure you do a lot of the truths and dares because I don't want anyone else seeing you naked." I say.

"Okay." He says.

I go into Hope's room and take her out of the cot; she's still sleeping, before walking back to the living room. We leave the apartment and walk to Zeke's.

When we get there we find that everyone else is already sitting in a circle. We join the circle, Hope laying in my lap, sleeping. I notice Aaron is sitting in Christina's lap, wide awake.

"Let's get started. I shall be going first as it is my apartment. So, Four, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to wear one of Christina's designs." Zeke says.

"Fine." Tobias says and Christina squeals before giving Aaron to Will and running out of the apartment. She comes back five minutes later and drags Tobias to the bathroom. They come out ten minutes later and Tobias is wearing a red clingy dress with sequins on it. We all laugh at how ridiculous he looks. He glares at us before sitting back in the circle, next to me. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Uriah yells, successfully waking up Hope who starts crying.

"Thanks Uriah." I say as I rock Hope in my arms.

"Sorry." He says.

"Uriah, I dare you to egg the other leaders." Tobias says.

"Okay." Uriah says before going to the kitchen to collect some eggs. Uriah leaves the apartment to egg the other leaders.

He comes back ten minutes later with a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" I ask. By this point Hope has stopped crying and is sitting in my lap.

"Max punched me." He says as he sits back in his spot next to Marlene and Zeke. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game." Uriah says.

I nod and slide onto Four's lap, Hope still in my lap.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to get into a drinking competition with… Uriah." I say.

"Sure." She says.

She wins. Uriah threw up after twelve shots. She managed fourteen.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Marlene slurs.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to go to the pit and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' dressed as a princess." Marlene says.

"Okeydokey." He says.

Zeke leaves to go to his room and five minutes later he comes out wearing a princess costume. We all decide to go with him so we leave the apartment and follow him to the pit. He stands in the middle of the pit and Uriah puts the music on.

"Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in.

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch,  
you can play,  
if you say "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch,  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch,  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken."

Everyone that passed through the pit is now looking at him, laughing, we are too.

We run back to the apartment and sit back in the circle. Zeke goes to his bedroom and comes to the circle five minutes later wearing the clothes that he was wearing before.

"Shauna, my beautiful mother of my unborn child, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Truth." She says.

Zeke stands up and pulls a box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee. "Shauna, my beautiful Shauna, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" Zeke asks.

"Yes." Shauna says as tears pour down her face. She holds out her left hand and Zeke slides the beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on it onto her left hands ring finger.

They kiss and we all cheer.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare my soon to be sister in law." Uriah says.

"I dare you to go to the centre of the Pit and shout out 'Who wants a free hug?'" Shauna says.

"Okay my soon to be sister in law." Uriah says.

We all walk out to the Pit. Hope on my hip. Aaron in Christina's arms. Uriah stands in the middle of the Pit. We stand at the edge, against the wall.

"WHO WANTS A FREE HUG?" Uriah shouts.

His mum walks over to him and embraces him.

"I'll have one baby." His mum says.

Everyone laughs at him.

But it gets funnier when his mum walks over to us and embraces Zeke.

"I'll have one from you as well, baby." She says.

"Mummy, Shauna and I are getting married." Zeke says excitedly as he hugs his mum.

"Oh, congratulations baby." She says.

She then hugs Shauna who happily hugs her soon to be mother in law back.

"Tris, let's go home." Tobias says.

"Okay. Guys, we're going home." I say.

"Okay." They say at the same time.

So Tobias and I walk back home, Hope sleeping in my arms and his arm wrapped around my waist.

**Hey Ravens, yes that is my new name for you. I hope that you enjoyed this long chapter.**

**Please review!**


	32. Final tests and final ranks

Love in Dauntless

Chapter 32: Final tests and final ranks

Today is the day of the final tests for the initiates. Tonight their final ranks are going to be announced and four of them will be leaving tomorrow morning.

Right now Tobias and I are walking up to the fear landscape room, Hope on my right hip and my arms are wrapped around her. We decided to bring her as we aren't really doing anything but sending the initiates into the room after Tobias injects them with the serum. Max, Uriah and the other Dauntless leaders are going to be watching the fears of the initiates.

Zeke is there waiting for us.

"The leaders are already in there waiting for the initiates to go through their fears." Zeke tells us, pointing to the door to the room where the leaders sit and watch through the mirrored window.

At nine on the dot the initiates arrive and we send the first one in after Tobias injects him.

We watch on the small TV screen as, one by one, the initiates battle their worst fears. Some are out quicker than others but everyone has a different number of fears.

Zeke leaves as soon as the Dauntless born are done, him and Shauna have an appointment with Marlene, who is now their midwife as well.

Tom is second to last and he looks nervous as Tobias injects him with the serum and sends him in. He comes out with the fastest time so far.

"How many did you have?" I ask.

"Eight." He says.

"Nice one." I say.

"Talia, it's your turn now." Tobias says.

Talia walks over to him, slowly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just do everything the way a Dauntless would." I tell her.

She nods and Tobias injects her before sending her in.

Tom stays with us as we watch on the screen as she battles her fears.

She comes out with the new fastest time and she walks over to us. She looks scared and like she is about to cry.

"How many did you have?" I ask.

"Seven." She says.

"We have a new Seven." I say.

Her and Tom looks at me, shocked."

"Oh, I used to have seven fears, but I got rid of one of them, so now I'm Six." I tell them. They nod.

"You two can go now. Well done. We'll see you tonight." Tobias says.

They nod and leave us.

The leaders come out of their room and Max and Uriah walk over to us.

"Where's Zeke?" Uriah asks.

"Oh, him and Shauna have an appointment." I say.

"Okay. I should go; I said I would meet Marlene after they're done." Uriah says. We nod and he leaves. Max stays with us.

"Four, is Talia your sister?" Max asks.

"Yeah. I didn't know about her until she came to Dauntless. What were her fears? I already know she fears Marcus." He says.

"Heights, confinement, drowning, the dark, killing innocent people, and watching you three and Tom die." Max says.

"Thanks." Tobias says.

"Well, I should probably go. I've got a load of paperwork to do. I'll see you three tonight." Max says before giving Hope a tiggle under the chin, knowing how much she loves it and leaving.

"Do you want to go and relax in the apartment?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah." I say.

So we go to our apartment and spend the day relaxing and figuring out the ranks, which has been left for us to do.

…

At six Tobias and I head to the cafeteria where we are going to announce the final ranks. Hope sits on my right hip, her head resting on my shoulder.

The cafeteria is full of Dauntless waiting to see who is going to make it. We walk up to the make-shift stage and to the microphone. Tobias taps it twice to see if it is working and everyone looks to us.

"Today the initiates went through their final test and now we'll be finding out who's joining us in Dauntless. The ranks will appear on the board behind me, the bottom four initiates will be leaving us, unfortunately. But, even if you don't make it you have done extremely well making it this far. If you are in the bottom four you have until twelve tomorrow to pack and say your goodbyes or whatever before you go to the factionless sector. Now who's ready to see the ranks?" Tobias says and everyone cheers. "Here they are…"

The ranks appear on the screen behind us:

1 – Talia

2 – Tom

3 – Aaron (Dauntless born)

4 – Kiera

5 – Lisa

6 – Alyssa (Dauntless born)

7 – Joe (Dauntless born)

8 – Sam (Dauntless born)

9 – Matt (Dauntless born)

10 – Mason

11 – Josh (Dauntless born)

12 – Jordan (Dauntless born)

13 – Britney (Dauntless born)

14 – Alex (Dauntless born)

15 – Xavier

16 – Casey (Dauntless born)

17 – Jade (Dauntless born)

So Alex, Xavier, Casey and Jade are going to be factionless.

I see Talia and Tom embracing happily. I see Kiera and Lisa joining their hug. I'm happy that Kiera's baby is going to be born in Dauntless and not the factionless. She is showing, she's still quite small but you can easily tell she is pregnant.

Zeke runs up to the microphone.

"Party at my place for initiates and my friends only in two hours!" He says.

People are still cheering for the initiates. I notice that the bottom four have left the room.

"Let's go and get something to eat." Tobias says before taking my hand and leading me to our usual table where our friends sit happy.

As we eat Talia, Tom, Kiera and Lisa come over to us.

"Can we sit with you, please?" Talia asks.

"Of course you can. Guys, this is Talia, Tom, Kiera and Lisa." I say as gesture to the person whose name I just said.

My friends say hello to them and shake their hands and the four of them sit in the spare seats around the table.

We all laugh and talk about random things. I'm glad that my friends are allowing these four amazing people to join our gang full of amazing people.

I can't wait for the rest of my life. I can't wait for the future with these people by my side. I can't wait for all the parties, the games, the marriages, the babies, the fun that I can share with these people. These people that I love and care about with all of my heart. These people which I consider family even though I've only known the majority of them for a year. But it's been the best year of my life and I can't wait for more years like this, with these people, with my family.

**Hey Ravens, I'm so sorry for not updating. My internet messed up and I've been busy. I was going to try and update yesterday but my laptop wouldn't let me.**

**Do you want me to skip to Hope's 2****nd**** birthday now or do the party and game of truth or dare, then skip to her birthday?**

**Please review!**


End file.
